KP : GI Joe
by Tolreve Fodrol
Summary: The story takes place about 5 years after Kim Possible Graduation. Ron is dead and Kim is now an agent of Global Justice. On her mission, she came across a top secret elite special mission force; the G.I. Joes. She learns of a new threat from a new enemy
1. Prologue

**KIM POSSIBLE: G.I. Joe**

I don't own Kim Possible or G.I. Joe, and don't make any profit from writing this. This is my first attempt writing a story, even more so a fan-based one. So please be gentle on the feedbacks. So here goes.

"**Normal" normal speech**

***Sign* sign language**

'_**Self**_**' self thought**

**Prologue**

**July 12, 2045,**

**35, 000 feet over the coast of Scotland **

On board a Lockheed C-130 Hercules, an elite task team is given a last minute briefing by their CO. In the cargo hull, 5 men wearing black military suits and body armor sat while their CO stood in front of them. They have an assortment of weapons at their disposal; from standard rifles, subs, knives, to weapons that probably never been seen before. The largest man of the team has a Gatling gun so big; an ordinary man has difficulty lifting it from the floor. One soldier in particular even has a Ninjatō strap across his chest, shuriken and throwing stars to his holster.

"All right people, the General has given the go. There are a slight change of plans however; we just got confirmation that another team is going in by sea, one of ours, but they don't know we also are in on the game" An African-American man shouts through his headphone, with the rank of Sergeant Major, while pacing side to side. "The orders are; NO fire on the friendlies, avoid them if possible and if shit hits the roof; the General had Covergirl and Wildbill ready on standby in Keflavík base."

Some of them gave out smirks and shaking their heads.

"Why don't we just send her in the first place, CoverGirl alone can level the place to rubble in that Wolverine of hers" a man suggested with a shaggy blonde beard, oblivious of the dark look given by one of his teammates.

"Shut yer trap!" snapped the man next to him slipping a Mississippi accent, a green baklava covering his face, his hand clench threateningly.

"Touchy" holding his hands up in mock surrender, smiling while he did so.

"If we sent her first, there would be nothing left to examine. That where you come in" he explains.

"Intel knows who the other team are and how many?" a young a Caucasion with dark brown hair asked, ignoring the two.

"Intel thinks they are Global Justice; a squad of four, that's all they got in the last minute" the Sargent answered.

"Oh great!" the bearded one exclaims sarcastically, "We need to get better people on Intel here. We are practically coming in blind in the first place, if second hand Intel, now we don't even know anything the numbers from OUR side." He quickly looks at the Sergeant. "Can't we draft somebody from those GJ pencil pushers?"

"I'll relay you're… advisement to the General when we finish this mission" he says, with amusement in his eyes.

"What the man says is true, but that does not make him blue. He wants some female GJ of theirs for romance, yet he does not stand a chance." rhymes the biggest of them all, a bald African-American with a moustaches.

"Hey! Do not… but you have to admit some of those agents are hot" the others shook their heads and laugh.

The fifth and final member of the group, a man cover entirely in black suit and wore a dark visor of his eyes; tap his finger twice over his mic getting the leader's attention. When the man turns to him, he moves his hands and precise and deliberate movement, the leader observes as the man finish.

"Yes, you all will be parachuting in 10 klicks from the target rather than 5, then double time on foot" he answered.

Then the Loadmaster came forward with a headset over his head standing by entrance to the cockpit, holding his hand to the side of the head, walks to the leader. "We are nearing to the drop zone. 3 minutes! Everyone line up!" the cargo master shouted. The cargo bay suddenly switches to red light and pressurize.

The laughter and cheerfulness are replaced by dead silence and professionalism as each and every man wore their helmet oxygen mask and mentally prepares themselves for the mission. The red light added to the deadly professionalism. The silent one checks his sword, shuriken and throwing stars before helping his teammate strapping the Gatling gun to his side.

"2 minutes!" he shouted as he lowers the ramp, cold numbing air rushed into the compartment.

"Final check up!" he shouted.

"Check"

"Check"

The voiceless soldier put a thumb up. "The Zen Master is good to go" the Loadmaster observes.

"Check" final confirmation.

"1 minute!" he straps the safety line and stand at the edge of the ramp.

The light bulb turn changes from red to green.

"That's your cue! GO! GO! GO!"

One by one the soldiers jump off the ramp but not before giving out their battle cry.

"**YO JOE!"**


	2. Chapter 1  The Death of Ron Stoppable

**KIM POSSIBLE: G.I. Joe**

I don't own Kim Possible and G.I. Joe, and don't make any profit from writing this. This is my first attempt writing a story, even more so a fan-based one. So please be gentle on the feedbacks. So here goes.

Were-knight : thank you. I don't want to reveal to soon who Kim will be pairing. So I won't say just yet. However, I think you and everyone will see the outline of Kim's pairing by the second or third chapter.

"**Normal" normal speech**

***Sign* sign language**

'**Self' self thought**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Death of Ron Stoppable**

**2 years after Kim Possible – Graduation**

**Over the Black Hills, South Dakota.**

The sound of roaring engines can be heard over the forest of Black Hills; causing panic and starling the local wildlife. A military Gulfstream C-37A flew over with both of its engines spouting fire, rapidly descending and leaving a trail of smoke in its wake.

Onboard the plane, two characters are desperately to escape.

"Don't worry KP, I got your back. No matter what," Ron Stoppable exclaimed as he half-assist and half-carried injured Kim Possible to the nearest exit of the sinking plane while shouldering two parachutes. She has a gunshot to her leg and her left wrist is broken.

Ron quickly sets her down against wall of the plane, grab nearest parachute and put it on Kim, every second counts before the plane crashes.

"Ron, I'm so sorry. I…" Kim said, half-delirious from the pain of her injuries. Thinking their death is near, she wants apologize to Ron before that happens.

"Don't worry KP, it's not over yet. Tell me when we are safe on the ground" assuring her.

Ron picks her up and they walk towards the exit. At the edge they can see the treetops passing by very fast.

Ron was about to help Kim jump out the plane when unexpectedly an explosion causes the rock sideways. Forcing Kim out of the plane and Ron back in.

"Noo! Roon!" Kim screamed as she quickly falls through the sky. She manage to release the parachute, slowing her descend.

She watches helplessly as the plane gets farther and farther away from her sights; waiting for Ron to jump out of the plane.

"Come on Ron. Get out of there." She silently prayed, plead to the powers that be let Ron live.

In great ball of fire and light, the plane exploded in mid air. Kim could not see any sign of Ron jumping nor his parachute.

"NOOO!" Kim screamed in horror before blacking out.

* * *

**July 12, 2122,**

**Off the shores of Scotland, **

**4 years later.**

The full moon shone brightly, and the sea was calm and undisturbed. Four silhouettes can be seen under the surface. As they got closer to shore, creating ripples across the surface, four people in scuba gear emerged from the sea.

As soon they ascend from the water; they regrouped a few meters away, behind a boulder, safely concealed from any prying eyes that might look their way.

The leader of the group pull off the diving mask and breathing apparatus off her reveals green eyes and red hair tied in a bun. Kim Possible, former teen-hero and savior of earth from an alien invasion. Now, an agent and squad leader for Global Justice top team.

Putting on a headset with a miniature camera attach to it, Kim spoke to it. "Mad-Dog One to Kennel do you read me?" Kennel is the call sign for Global Justice Command Centre.

"Loud and clear Mad-Dog One. All green on this end." A young male voice responded.

"All right people. Check your comms," Kim orders as they form a circle facing each other, "Mad-Dog One check."

"Mad-Dog Two", a woman in brown hair spoke.

"Mad-Dog Three, check." an Asian man with haughty impression on his face.

"Mad-Dog Four check", a Caucasian man, fidget and nervous, his voice shaky.

"Alright guys, your comms are good, signals are strong and video feed are clear. You are good to go," the faceless voice verified.

"Roger. Team Mad-Dogs moving out" Kim Possible proclaimed over the line.

Kim assembles her small customize carbon fiber crossbow. She and her team had been trained using firearms, but the crossbow has become her preferred and signature weapon. Silent and accurate, also did not leave gun powder residue.

Team Mad-Dog consist her as team leader, Bonnie Rockwaller, Will Du and Fill Inn. Bonnie Rockwaller was Kim's formers rival in high school, now they are unstoppable team. Like Kim, Bonnie has her own weapons of choice, special custom made throwing javelins. *

Their other two team members are Will Du, former GJ top agent before Kim joins the agency. He was livid and disgust when he was reassign under Kim's team two years ago. Thus Dr. Director gave Will an ultimatum; join Kim's team or do desk work… in Alaska. It was obvious which choice he took. They opted to use standard automatic rifles.

Fill Inn is a Caucasian agent, joins Global Justice around the same time as Kim. While not as experience and highly trained as the others, he gets the job done.

Their current mission is to investigate of stolen weapon shipments from M.A.R.S. Industries. The cargo was hijack on route to the US Army; one of M.A.R.S. beneficial patrons.

After long man hours and intelligence gathering, they manage to close in on the current of the shipment location; in the rural mountains of Scotland. According to the intelligence; the hijackers are selling the weapons to the local terrorist group.

The group quietly lurks in the shadows; avoid being the open, as they head to their destination with Kim in the lead. Unknowingly, another group of covert operatives are watching them from a far.

Soon enough arrived to a rundown fort, it would have seen to be abandoned and deserted if not for two men standing in front of a doorway. Kim pulls out pair high tech binoculars and surveys the area.

Other than the two guards, it's clear all the way to the stone structure.

"Mad-Dog One to Kennel. We reached the target area. Two possible threats in visual, no other threat in the perimeter" Kim announce into her mic.

"Kennel to Mad-Dog. Proceed with caution"

"More probably inside" Fill deducted. Kim nodded.

"This action is ill advice, we should have come with more men and firepower", Will sighed loud enough the others could hear.

"Will, for the millionth time, keep you're whining to yourself", Bonnie hissed. "This is COVERT mission not frontal assault."

"If I was leading this…" Will starts to criticize before he was cut off by a very irritated Kim.

"Fortunately you're not, I lead this team, now shut it" she exclaimed.

"Bonnie you take Fill come in from the east. I'll come from the west with Will" Kim orders.

Kim gave them a minute head start before she and Will move. Both quickly and quietly reached their destination, and waited for Bonnie and Fill confirmation.

"Mad-Dog Two to Mad-Dog One, ready when you are" Kim hears Bonnie over the coms.

"Knock their lights out" Kim states.

Kim pulls a tranquilizer gun and target one of the guards, while the second team targets the other guard. She shoots and the guard drops to the ground, the other guard soon followed.

"Mad-Dog One to Kennel, proceeding into the structure" Kim reports.

"Be careful in there Mad-Dogs, I hate to broke in another team" a female voice can be heard. Kim and Bonnie smirk, knowing the raven hair and green eyed commander is just worried as everyone else.

They went in and it leads into storage room; large wooden crates stacked against the walls.

"This looks like the boxes" Fill said as he lifted a sheet off; M.A.R.S. logo stamped at the lids.

"Yeah, but there more than what was stolen from the report" Bonnie pointed, the ones not bearing the M.A.R.S. symbol.

"Mad-Dog One to Kennel, we found the crates, but there more of the crates. I repeat there are more crates." Kim whispered into the mic. "Be advised we are inspect the crates."

"Copy that Mad-Dog. Proceed."

Kim watches on, as Bonnie and Will guard the entrance while Fill picks up a crowbar to crack open one of the crates. When he finally opens it, it revealed hi-tech weapons unlike they have ever seen.

"What in the world are these? These things looks like from a sci-fi movie" Fill exclaimed. He picks up one of them; the weapon was as long as a standard rifle, except the nozzle is too big to shoot normal bullets.

"Mad-Dog One to Kennel. Are you receiving this?" Kim asked as she pointed the miniature camera on her headset on the weapons.

"Affirmative Mad-Dog One. Standby and await further orders"

"Roger that" Kim replied, the she looks at her team "Fill, Will, secure outside, make sure there are no surprises." Kim orders.

Fill immediately obeyed but Will just about to voice his reluctant, but combine stare from Kim and Bonnie quickly change his mind.

"What you thinking?" Bonnie asked, knowing Kim year since middle school and working the pass years, have make know the signs on Kim's face when she troubled.

"These weapons are obviously state of the art and very valuable, not only we met no resistance; only two men guarding the entrance." Kim states the obvious.

Bonnie thought a moment, following Kim's trail of thought. "Either they were very confident no one will stumble to this place or…"

"This is a trap!" both women said at the same time.

They jolted to the entrance.

"Fill Come in! Will! DO you read me?" Kim shouted into her mic. "I can't get through."

"Someone must be jamming it." Bonnie said, after she tried hers and no response. No reply from HQ neither.

When they got out, they can see Fill and Will standing watchful, oblivious to the danger that might come. They were standing next what seem to be remains of a stone wall; Fill had his leg over a boulder.

Fill and Will turn towards them when they heard Kim and Bonnie running.

"Why are you -" Will asked but was cut short.

"This is a trap!" Both screamed.

"We can't get through to Kennel" Bonnie explained. Hearing that, both immediately tried their own coms, with no effect.

"We should-" Kim starts to state.

Suddenly spots light shone over them, followed by the sounds of mortar fire and strange rippling sounds. They immediately hid behind the stone wall. Fortunately the wall is a perfect barricade against assault.

"We're surrounded!"

"It's a trap!" Will shouted.

"Really Sherlock?" Bonnie said sarcastically.

The barrage continued for awhile then it stopped. "Well, well. These GJ agents are harder to kill than cockroaches" a deep mechanized voice can be heard.

Kim slowly peeks over the wall, ready to pull her head back at the moment notice. She can see dozen men wearing black crested helmet, red mask and black visors. All wore black armor; some shouldering RPGs and others holstering the strange metal rifles.

The origin of the voice is the man standing in the middle; he stood out among the other men. He was a tall man, wearing a mask that seems has metallic shine covering his entire head. Kim could not tell the man's age or race, the metal mask obscures the features.

"You are surrounded Agents! My jammer is preventing any communication; you are all on your own!" the man shouted. Kim swore the metal 'mask' moved with the man voice. "Drop your weapons and surrender! You have 1 minute to comply!"

Kim drops her head and ponders on their predicament.

"Why don't they finish us off?" Fill wondered.

"They must know a TOP agent can be used as hostage or interrogate for information" Will answered.

"You think it's you don't you." Bonnie states.

XXX

**Global Justice Command Centre (aka the Kennel),**

**Undisclosed Location beneath Middleton, **

**Colorado, United States. **

It was chaos and panic in the command centre as agents and technicians frantically resolve their current crisis. Agents shouting at agents, technicians

The loudest is from a raven hair woman with palely green complexion.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN?" Shego screamed for all to hear.

Sheila 'Shego' Lipsky; formerly Sheila Goldman, former-hero-turned-villain-turned-hero-again, former mercenary-for-hire, Global Justice Agent and currently GJ second in command. Her uniform is similar to any GJ issued, except for its dark green color. Her hair tied in a pony tail.

Shego and the others were monitoring progress on team Mad-Dog when suddenly all communications, live video feed and even the team's vital signs were disconnected from the screens.

"WADE!" Shego turns her attention to Global Justice top tech expertise and master of technology; Wade Load.

Wade load; owns a number of doctorates, tech guru and team Possible former tech support; and he barely out of his teens.

"We lost all communication to Team Mad-Dog. Something is jamming all incoming and outgoing signals" Wade explained.

"I can see that. Get a spy satellite over their last known location." Shego orders. "Someone get the Director on the line!"

"On it" Wade exclaimed, his fingers move with fast and expert precision.

Their one minute is up, the masked man and his cronies continued their assault.

Sounds of whistling RPGs and the weird rippling noise from the metal rifles hits the wall, fortunately the wall is very sturdy.

Kim has sets Will and Bonnie to guard their right flank, while she and Fill guard the left.

Fill makes a poor judgment call; he shows himself to return fire too early and got hit in shoulder. His body fell to the side, expose to enemy fire.

"Fill's hit!" Kim shouted drops, her weapons and pulled Fill by the legs to safety. She puts pressure to the shoulder which causes Fill to groan in pain. In this moment of disorder; Bonnie and Will intent shooting at their targets, Kim to focus on treating Fill's wound; this leave their left flank expose to attack.

Kim heard the cocking sound before she realizes too late a man had slip behind and caught her by surprise. Her crossbow is out of her reach.

Time seems to move slowly as Kim watches helplessly as the guard pointed the rifle at her head; Fill lying down by her feet, begins to squeeze the trigger. In her mind, she can see Bonnie turns around to counter but knows she would be a fraction of second too late.

Kim then close her eyes waiting for the inevitable, in her mind she sees a face, a young man's face; with blonde unkempt hair, hazel eyes, freckled cheeks, and bright, carefree smiles. She can't help but gave out a small smile. 'I can finally see you again, Ron.' she thought.

She then hears a sound of object flying through the air, then a grunt and whizzing sound, she opens her eyes and sees the man has a shuriken embedded to the side of his throat. She watches as the man clutches his neck; unable to breath before drops to the ground; dead.

Following the shuriken likely trajectory, Kim sees a shadow moving among the ruins. A man clad entirely in black with visor, one had holding what seems to Kim a Japanese sword. He was a cross between a ninja with a commando; throwing knives and shuriken strap to his holster along with grenades and a pair of Uzis.

Then she hears the sound of gun fire and explosives; not at their location but from where the armored men are. The silver masked man and his men were caught off guard; some were on the ground, caught by the blast and gunfire.

She then sees men in black emerge from the side; a goliath African-American carrying a large machine gun with ease; putting out suppressive fire. A man wearing dark green balaclava was running towards the enemy, oblivious of bullets passing over his head.

One man with blonde beard, wearing a black beige cap was shooting a Gatling gun at a tree where some of the armored men hid. Another; wearing a black beret, was throwing shock grenades at them.

Turning her attention back to the 'ninja', she sees him running towards the armored men brandishing the sword in one hand and shooting with an Uzi with another.

The people in the command center watched helplessly as their team hid behind the wall, getting shot at and bombarded.

Shego was the first to snap out her distortion, giving out orders.

"Where are the closest operatives we have to their location?" Shego shouted.

"London" one of the techs answered.

"Tell them to head there now!" Shego told them.

Behind her, Shego can hear the metal slide open. Walks in Doctor Betty Director; the head of Global Justice.

"Report" she address to her second in command.

"We lost contact with Mad-Dog after they report they have located the weapon shipments and something. We order them to standby when suddenly all goes blank" Shego explains then turned to Wade and nodded to him.

"Someone must be using jammer, a powerful one, blocking outgoing or incoming signals. I can't any signals; ours, public, private or military" Wade states.

"We have a spy satellite over their last location, when we saw this" Shego indicated to the monitor showing Kim and her team trapped behind "Closest backup won't make it in time" Shego said, obviously distress.

"Call-" the Director's words were cut short as someone screamed.

They see Fill lying down after being shot; Kim drops her weapon and drags him to safety. From the high vantage footage, they can see a lone enemy soldier slip to their blind spot.

"Oh no…" Wade said.

Suddenly the man clutches his neck and drop to the ground. Followed by lights; explosions, on the enemies locations. Men show themselves and starts attacking at the enemy.

"Who are those guys?" Wade exclaimed as they watch the video feed.

"Don't know. But right now they are the only help Kim and her team got." Shego said.

"Military by their attire" the Director observes, she turned and shouted at all the techs. "Call and see if any other agencies have a covert operation there we don't know of. Law enforcement AND military!"

"Which one?" one tech asked.

"All of them! NOW!" Shego yell, firing her plasma at a wall.

"Doctor Director! We got a priority call from the emergency back channel!" Wade informs.

"Not now" the Director, thinking the call is not related to the current predicament.

Wade presses his hand over the headset, listening to the other end before he speaks again. "The man identified himself as…" Wade linger when he heard "… General Hawk."

The Director was surprised for a moment before she quickly grabs a spare headset and verbalizes her displeasure. "Hawk! This better be good!"

Kim does know how it happened, when the mystery men fire on the armored men, Kim and her team began to work together with them. As the saying goes; the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

'At least until this all over' Kim thought to herself.

With combine firepower from both teams, they quickly repel the enemy's number. Seeing the inevitable, the silver mask man took the only action available to him. "Retreat!" he shouted.

Kim and the others watch on as they escaped through the woods. At first she thought they would have nowhere else to escape. That's until she hears the sound of roaring rockets. Then she sees hi tech aircraft, the specs is none she have ever seen, burst through the tree tops and flew away at sonic speed.

The aircraft flew so fast Kim and the others just saw it gone leaving vapor behind.

Suddenly, Will pointed his weapon at their temporarily allies. However they were at ease, some even smirk.

"Don't be a fool, stay cool." The giant rhymes, shouldering his weapon of his shoulder.

"Drop your weapons!" Will shouted, brandishing his rifle at each of the four men.

'Four?' Will thought before he realizes he is missing one man. Then he feels a cold blade next o his neck. The black ninja had creep behind him.

"Save a man from death, he points a gun to your head" the man wearing balaclava said, "That's gratitude for ya." Shaking his head, disappointed by Will's act.

"We are Global Justice Agents! You are criminals!" Will interjected.

"Do you share your friend's sentiment?" the black beret man asked Bonnie with a flirtatious grin.

"Not if you keep your hands to yourself" Bonnie said, holding her javelin to make a point.

"Stand down" Kim orders.

"But-" Will start to protest. The ninja withdrew his sword and walk towards his comrades.

"Listen to the boss-lady" the blonde bearded man said, brandishing his Gatling gun threateningly.

"That's an order!" Kim shouted "By your attire I guess you are military?" she asked.

"That's correct" he answered. He puts his hand over his headset. "Communications should be return right about now."

Hearing that Kim immediately calls Global Justice, "Mad-Dog One to Kennel do you read me?"

"We read you Mad-Dog. Transport is on the way, along with medical support. Hang tight" Kim feels reassured once she hears Wade's voice.

"We have…" Kim glances at the military men. "…some company."

"We know, they are our allies." Wade states "Your orders are to return State side ASAP."

"Acknowledge" Kim said. She suddenly felt someone

XXX

**Hours later, Restricted Lower Levels, **

**M.A.R.S Industries European Branch, France.**

Deep within the restricted levels of the weapons factory, a mid length black hair woman wearing stylish glasses and tight black leather bodysuit. The woman was sitting near a metal table, in front of her various guns and rifles; some are dismantle. She was cleaning them with familiarity and expertise of someone who had done them for a long time.

The metal ceiling not far from where she sat retracted and a hi-tech aircraft; the one that makes its escape from Scotland, began it's descend into the storage area. Its roaring engines shut off as its touches the floor.

The side door opens followed by the silver masked man stepping off the aircraft. By his body posture it was obvious he was fuming.

"A deal gone wrong Destro?" the woman spoke in a heavy European accent. She starts to reassemble the weapons on the table.

"Baroness?" He was genuinely surprise seeing the woman. He did not expect to see her so soon. "Yes, those Global Justice would have perished if not for those… Joes!" he spat out as if the word left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Now the shipments are in their hands!" he shouted.

"Don't worry my dear Destro" Baroness stood up and walks towards him. "My spies reassures me the Global Justice concluded this was just ordinary stolen weapon shipment. Those fools… they do not know how wrong they are" she slips her hands around his waist in a loving manner.

Destro took a long calming breath before he returns Baroness' affection. "That the one only silver lining I see in this mess" he lowers his head trying to catch her lips.

She turns her head at the last moment, slips out from his arms and walks towards to the communication counsel. "Not now dear Destro" she said in businesslike manner.

She turns and looks Destro in the eye. "**HE** wants to speak with you."

"You are woman after my own heart Baroness" he said "Business before pleasure" he follows Baroness to the counsel.

XXX

**Around the same time, **

**Global Justice Infirmary,**

"How's Fill?" Kim asked as she and Bonnie walks out the infirmary.

"The doctor said he got mild concussion and fractured shoulder." Shego said. "He lost some blood but thanks to your quick response it's nothing serious. The doctor wants him stay in bed just incase"

"Do we know those are? The US army?" Kim asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Shego states "But I think Betty knows more." Referring to the Director's first name.

"You were lucky Kim, Bonnie" Betty Director states as she walks towards them. "If those men hadn't not been there; _**Sheila**_ and I would have four body bags instead one injured agent"

Everyone in GJ knows Shego; second in command of Global Justice, does not like anyone to call her by her first name at work. "Don't call me that!" she exclaimed.

"Don't call me Betty." The Director gave an ultimatum.

"So it's true, you know who those soldiers were?" Bonnie asked, ignoring both women bickering "Or at least who they were for?"

"Yes" Director answered "But for the time being there are some… issues that need to be smooth over"

"What-" Kim just about to ask when the Director put her palms up.

"I can't tell you yet" she states "Suffice to say both of you and Wade will be off duty for awhile." Seeing their distress she quickly reassures them. "It has nothing to do with this mission's outcome."

"How about Fill and Will?" Kim asked.

"Fill needs to recuperate before returning to active duty." She continues saying "Will… well Will is going to learn the glorious highlights of a desk job"

"At least something good comes from this." Bonnie said with a smirk.

"Take some R&R. Report back in a week"

XXX

**July 13, 1315,**

**Middleton, Colorado**

A single Global Justice Hovercraft flew over Middleton. Kim and Bonnie sat in the passenger seat as the pilot steer the flying machine towards Possible Residents. After the de brief, they both took a quick snack, warm shower and slept at GJ onsite room.

They slept through the morning before they pack some clothes and arrange a transport home to Middleton. Kim shared an apartment with Bonnie in Upperton, but today both agreed to spend some time with family.

"Making final descend to landing point Agent Possible, Agent Rockwaller," the pilot announce.

Kim steps off the hovercraft after it lands in the Kim parent's backyard.

"See you later K!" Bonnie shouted over the roaring engines.

"You too Bonnie" Kim answered back.

Kim took her time admiring her parent's house; it has been months since she was back. Her work took much of her time, but she always makes sure she keeps in contact with family. With bounce in her steps she walks in through the backdoor.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Kim shouted as she walks through the back door.

"Kimmie-cub!" Dr. James Timothy Possible; astrophysicist and rocket scientist, pleasantly surprise seeing his eldest child and only daughter. "It's good to see you" he hugs her tightly.

"It's good to be home" she exclaimed "Where's mom?"

"Your mother has an emergency call this morning, she would be back any minute now" he explains, his eyes sets on the kitchen clock.

"The tweebs?"

"They are in the living room" he said with glint in his eyes. "… with friends" Kim can see the smirk on her father's face.

"Friends?" Curious she peeks in the living room.

The tweebs; Jim and Tim, Kim's annoying twin brothers. Thorn in her side since both could talk through high school. Among their constant torture is every time she brings boys home or when she and Ron going steady; their loud declaration and revulsion to cooties.

An evil thought cross her mind and she began to smile like a cat ate a canary. Payback time!

Mr. Possible, notices Kim's evil smirk, knows what she about to do. "Kimmie, be nice"

"Dad, I'm going to go and greet their friends in calm and mature manner." Kim says in a serious and innocent tone.

"Just don't scare them for life Kimmie-cub" he said to her as he drinks his coffee.

Kim took a deep breath and makes sure she is presentable before she walks in.

"Hey guys, what cha doing?" she asked in the most sweet, innocence tone voice she could muster.

Tim and Jim watch in horror as their sister walks in. They notice the evil glint in Kim's eyes.

"Hicka-bicka-boo…" Tim said in mournful manner.

"Hoo-shaa…" Jim answered.

XXX

**Next day, Stoppable Resident**

Hana Stoppable squeals happily as Kim lifted her off the ground in a game of tag. Rufus watches on, cheering both girls. For a _Heterocephalus glaber_ or commonly known as the naked mole rat, Rufus is quite active for his age (a naked mole rat is a rodent with the longest longevity; a record of **28 years!**). Ron once mentions to Kim because Rufus was exposed to Mythical Monkey Powers, he could life twice as long.

Mrs. Barbara Stoppable watch from the kitchen as they play. She could not believe her daughter is 6 years old. She still remembers vividly when she and her husband; Dean brought Hana home for first time.

Reminded of that always makes her thought of her son Ron; it's still cause her heartache from time to time.

Since Ron's death the child had not shown any of her mythical abilities, which is quite fine to her and Dean. She took Rufus everywhere she goes, just like her older brother.

Kim tries to be there for her like a big sister every time she is only leave. They would spend hours a day; playing, watching TV or Kim braiding Hana's hair.

They were doing just that when Kim TV changes to the news.

"Today the United States Navy have christened their newest Nimitz-class aircraft carrier; the USS Flagg. The ship is named after Army General Lawrence J. Flagg who died in the incident in South Dakota four years ago." The female news caster continues with her report. "Christening the ship General's son Brick Flagg. As the viewers remember, another casualty of the horrible incident was Ron Sto-"

Kim hears the TV turns off, at the corner of her eye she sees Mrs. Stoppable holding the remote. She acts nothing is the matter as she continues braiding Hana's hair.

Mrs. Stoppable sat next to them, just watching as the girls playing. She and Kim look at each other, an understanding came between them. They continue their day without care in the world.

XXX

**July 20, 1412,**

**Conference Room, Global Justice**

Kim and Bonnie reported back for duty early this morning and now they, Wade, Shego and Dr. Director are seating in the conference room. Dr. Director has informed them of their new assignments.

"WHAT?" Kim and Bonnie shouted. Luckily the room is soundproof; no one outside the room will hear them. "What do you mean 'we'll be transfer to another agency'?" Kim asked.

"I said; the three of you will be on 'loan' to another agency" she states. "It will be your cover story, if anyone asks"

"You are not surprised by this" Bonnie asked Wade, seeing did not protest what their superior had said.

"The Director has already explained it to me" Wade said "Besides wherever you guys go you obviously need tech support. Where you go I go."

"So is that why we having this meeting?" Kim states "To brief us on our new mission?"

"Yes, but I won't be the one briefing you. He should be here any minute now" the Director explained.

Kim and Bonnie sat back down next to Shego. The table is long; the Director sitting the head, Shego sat to her right, while Kim, Bonnie and Wade to her left.

Suddenly the phone on the table chimed followed by "The General and his aide have arrived Doctor Director."

"Show him in"

"So who's the guy we're going to meet?" Bonnie asked.

"His name is General Clayton Abernathy; a.k.a. General Hawk, decorative service in Vietnam and Iraq. As a colonel he once served under General Flagg." She states as she recites from memory.

"Flagg's dad?" Bonnie said, referring to Brick Flagg, her old high school boyfriend. Bonnie and Kim are shocked hearing that.

"We both served under him actually. Years ago before I joined Global Justice." She elaborates.

The doors slides opened and walks in a dark blonde man in his 40s to 50s, wearing an army uniform with stars on his shoulders; signifying him an army general. Despite in his age, everyone in the room can see the man is still in top shape and he commands an air of authority. Then another figure, steps to the side, a young woman wearing army uniform with the rank of corporal.

Kim and Bonnie were surprise when they realize the general's aide is their old school mate Liz. She acknowledges them with a smile and a nod. Elizabeth Courtney Krieger was Kim and Bonnie's old high schoolmate and cheerleading squad member. She was also an international fashion model before she gone silent.

"Betty" The general nodded to the Director.

"Clay" The Director replied. Kim notices the glint in her eyes (one eye), when she say the general's name. "Please be seated" she motions to the chair opposite her.

The general sat while Liz stood to his side.

"This is Shego my second in command" the Director motions to her right. Shego nodded, "This Agents Possible, Rockwaller and Load" she motions to her left.

If the general knew Kim Possible; the former teen hero, he did not show it. The general nodded to each person. "This is Corporal Elizabeth Krieger my aide, but I believe some of you already know each other."

"That's correct general." Kim acknowledges "Hello Liz"

"Hey Liz" Bonnie said with a smile.

"It's good to see you again Kim, Bonnie" Liz said.

"Good, now we all have reacquainted. Can we move on?" Shego said impatiently. She wants to know why the general came to Global Justice and why he wants Kim, Bonnie and Wade. Even Betty could not fully tell her the information.

"Of course" the general nodded "What I've about to tell you highly classified. I must not leave this room" he looks each person in the eyes show how serious the information is. "There's a ruthless terrorist organization to undermine the world's peace and complete control."

He then nodded to his aide, who opens a black briefcase and pass files around.

"This organization is heavily funded, access to powerful and hi-tech weapons and has deep connections." The general explains.

"They are just like any psychotic maniacs bend on ruling the world." Shego interjected before she opens the file. "We stopped them every other week here." She said proudly.

"Yes, but unlike those everyday 'maniacs' these people are coldblooded and will stop at nothing to achieve their goal"

As they read through the files, they were beyond shocked as they discover how ruthless this organization really is.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie exclaimed "These accidents are not accidents? Families, children, did can't be real!"

"Why have not we heard of this?" the Director demanded, as the Global Justice; covert law enforcement that rivals other agencies in the world, it's their job to know this things.

"Like I said; they have connections; powerful and influential men and women either under their employment, bribed or blackmailed." He said "They makes sure the public does not know of their existence… yet. One reporter accidently stumbled on them; he and his entire family are dead."

"I remember this" Wade said, referring to a newspaper article mentioning the death of a reporter and his family in their home. "They said it was a gas leak."

"No, they were killed before their house was torch to the ground"

"They had 2 year old daughter…" Shego said softly.

"This is another, I thought he died of a heart attack" Kim said, showing a picture of a well known politician.

"No, he was assassinated when he got cold feet to do their dirty work. You can see at the end of the file are some of the names we believe under their employment or control"

"The deputy director of…" the Director eyebrows reach to roof of her head when she read some of the names on the list. "We had a conference a week ago."

"Some of this people we know are dirty but we thought they just small time" Shego said

"Politicians, businessmen, police, even … the military?" director said, cannot belief these men and people are traitors.

"Only those that my people are certain without a doubt" he said deject in his voice.

Doctor Director slams the file on the table; stare at it as if her gaze alone can make it disappear. "If I had not known you for years Clay, I would have thought you were paranoid. Finally got your PTSDs" Then a horrified thought cross her mind.

"What about my people?" she referring to Global Justice.

The others look at the Director as if her words were blasphemous. Global Justice does NOT have double-crosses in their midst; if they do they know about even before the traitors step in the front door.

They turned and from the general expression; a confirmation.

"We know there is one, but we still don't know who" he said "That's why I suggest at the end of this meeting, this is just jurisdiction disagreement between two agencies under Uncle Sam's paycheck."

"If we unmasked the traitor, we interrogate-" Shego start suggest.

"No, chances are even does not know who he or she works for" the general assumed "If they did, this will let them know you are on to them."

"I bet it's Will" Bonnie states "That no good dim-witted sorry of an excuse homosapien always undermine others." The others let her rant.

"So we are going to do nothing?" Kim said.

"No. That's the other reason why we're having this meeting. I'm in charge of a covert special task force to counter this organization. Men and women I selected personally; people I can trust" he emphasis it very strongly.

"As you read the files, there's no knowing how deep their influence are." He states then turns towards Kim, Bonnie and Wade "I want you to join my task force."

* * *

Authors Notes:

At first I thought of Josh Mankey being the fourth member of the team, but I wanted him to play a bigger role so I change it. I thought of the name Fill Inn as in 'Filling In'. LOL. Just a private joke there.

I apologize if the mission jargon is not accurate as I hoped.

* Yup. You guess it; Kim is so-and-so and Bonnie is jo-and-jo


	3. Chapter 2 Reassignment

**KIM POSSIBLE: G.I. Joe**

Kim Possible is the property of Disney and GI Joe is the property of Hasbro (…I think). I'm writing this not to make a profit and this is my first attempt to write a story. So please be gentle on the feedbacks. Thank you.

"**Normal" normal speech**

***Sign* sign language**

'**Self' self thought**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**4 days after the Black Hill's disaster, **

**Middleton Jewish Cemetery, Colorado **

A large crowd has gathered to Ron Stoppable funeral.

Family, friends and acquaintances; people Team Possible had helped over the years. Even Drakken and Shego have come to pay their respect. Ron parents and Hana sat in the front row, along with the Possible family. Hana was in her mother's arms, looking curiously at all the people gathering, not knowing what all these people are doing and why the large wooden casket they sat in front of. At the same time Hana is searching desperately for her brother among the crowd, not knowing the service is for him.

Even when the recovery teams had turned every wreckage and rubble from the plane crash, they still could not find of Ron's remains. Nothing was left of what once Ron Stoppable, they concluded his body has turn to ash; incinerated in the explosion. Thus the coffin remains empty except of the few Ron's personal items what family and friends had put inside.

Kim has a brace supporting her fractured wrist and crutches to help her move her around. It's still painful for her to move but her eyes shows how deeply she hurts. She watches as Ron's parents; Dean and Barbara sat quietly, she is holding Hana to her chest, he puts his arms around them. Tears glides down their cheeks.

Ron's parents put some of his belongings inside the coffin; his signature red jersey, pictures and personal affects. Kim puts a scrapbook; containing pictures from the first time they met as kindergarteners, their missions over the years, their graduation and their life together.

Tim and Jim put in one of their rockets. Wade puts in one of the original Kimmunicator and Yori; acting as the representative of Yamanouchi, placed a single white lotus flower.

Rabbi Katz began to recite as the men lower the coffin into the earth. Soon enough Kim's eyes starts to fill with tears.

**XXX**

**August 1, 1105,**

**Secret Military Facility, **

**Undisclosed Location in Utah.**

Kim looks out the porthole as the V-22 Osprey transporting her, Bonnie and Wade makes a turn to where they will be posting. A military base out in the middle of Utah wilderness. The base reminds her of the mission with the giant poodle in Nevada Desert with Ron.

Reminisce her best friend, partner and lover still hurts; like a wound that will never heal leaving a huge gaping wound.

As they make their decent, she can see the base is like any other military base; barracks, a mess hall, motor pool, a small runway and even an obstacle course. 'Why in the world would they build it in the middle of nowhere' she thought.

Kim, Bonnie and Wade step out when the helicopter finally touches the ground and it's rotary blades stopped. They can see Liz, and a man next to her, waiting for them. As they got closer, Kim and Bonnie were surprise to see a tall blonde and blue eyed man in a green shirt, army cargo pants and boots. It was Josh Mankey!

"Josh?" Kim and Bonnie exclaimed, not believing their own eyes.

Josh smiled when he saw them coming, he then stood straight and saluted "Sergeant Josh 'Duke' Mankey US Army" Drops his hand to his side "It's good to see you guys again."

"Agent Kim Possible of Global Justice" Kim introduce herself. The last time she saw Josh was in their high school graduation.

"Agent Bonnie Rockwaller"

"Technician Wade Load" soon followed.

"It's good to see you too Josh" Kim states, and then ponders on his introduction "Duke?"

"Heh, heh, it's a long story…" Josh said and gave a weak smirk.

"You look good Mankey" Bonnie said looking at him from head to toe and admiring Josh physique. "Very good" Josh was average size when they were in high school. Now his muscle fills up his clothes, showing broad shoulders and chest.

"Bonnie!" Kim exclaimed, embarrassed by her friend's untactful observation.

"What? It's true" she commented, still leering at Josh like a cat before its dinner.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, you will never change" Josh remarked on Bonnie.

"You being here I guess, you are part of the task force too?" Kim said quickly, changing the subject. Kim and the others had little info when General Hawk 'recruited' them into their team; other than being a special elite task force.

"Yeah-" he began when suddenly an African-American man; the same age as them, jumped out of nowhere wraps his arm around Josh. He wore the same attire as Josh.

"Duke! Buddy, introduce your best brother in the whole wide world to these beautiful ladies" the man said to Josh but his eyes were on the girls, then he notices Wade, "…and the little dude".

Wade rolls his eyes, he is not annoyed that Ripcord took no notice of him, he just don't not like to be call; little, young or 'the kid'. Being the youngest member of international espionage and law enforcement; Wade took it in stride.

"Okay, okay." Josh said laughing, "Ripcord I like you to meet Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller. This is Wade Load, their technician. Along with Liz, we went to the same high school together. Guys, this Casanova is Sergeant Wallace 'Ripcord' Weems US Army"

"Kim Possible?" Ripcord was surprised when he heard her name. He quickly let go of Josh and took Kim's hand in his. "This must be fate." He said with look of adoration in his eyes.

"Here we go…" Josh puts his face of his face, embarrassed.

"Err, serious personal space issue here…" Kim said out loud.

"My cousin talked about when you helped her out" he began to narrate "and when you helped my dad and Mr. Parker in their crop-dusting business, I know I got to meet you."

"Mr. Parker? Oh you mean his partner; Mr. Weems. His your dad?" Kim recalled when she helped in Mr. Parker business; his partner Mr. Weems was also there. "Who's your cousin?"

"MC Honey is my cousin on my mother's side" he explains "I know I have to meet and thank you personally and anything I can do to repay you. I do mean anything" he raises his eyebrows.

"No big" Kim said, but he presses on how grateful he was, "I mean really, don't mention it" she insisted

"Ok Romeo, that's enough with the cheesy pick up lines" Josh grabs him by the neck.

"Come. The General is waiting" said Liz, amused by the whole spectacle. She leads them into the motor pool; it was empty except for some dismantle Humvees.

"Liz there's no one here" Kim state, thinking the General Hawk is not someone would meet them in the motor pool.

Liz ignores her, as she continues walking and faces a wall of the motor pool. She then puts her palm against part of the innocent looking wall. They were surprise when the walls open revealing a large elevator.

"Welcome to the Pit" Liz said.

**XXX**

**Conference Room, **

**Sub-level 4, the Pit**

The conference room where they all were sitting is large and circular, with a large hologram projector in the middle; projecting the earth globe. Kim, Bonnie, Wade, Josh and Ripcord sat in front, while the others were sitting at the back. When she and the others followed Liz into the room, she could barely see the people sitting in the back.

'They must be the other Hawk's people' Kim thought to herself. Suddenly Kim felt someone is watching her, this feeling is similar in the mission in Scotland. She discreetly looks around but the low light makes difficult for her to look.

The doors slid open and General Hawk walks in, everyone stood at attention.

"As you were", he said, everyone sat back down. He took a moment to study the five in front before he continues, "Welcome to the Pit" Hawk greets to the new members.

"As you all know; since the two Lowardian attack on earth 5 years ago, the US government has decided to publicly announce and reveal **SOME** of the alien artifacts uncovered, found and crashed over the last 50 years." He states, "However, since the attack the government could not acquire all Lowardian technologies left on earth. Some were obtained by private companies or rich businessman."

Kim remembers that day, when governments want to re-obtain the fallen Lowardian artifacts in possession from private companies or rich individuals. When the government states it's for national security, they counter with lawyers and loop holes; stating because the technology is not from EARTH, the matter of national security did not applied to them. In other words; finders' keepers, it was pure anarchy; in the end making profits won.

In a matter of short time, reverse engineered Lowardian technology has help advance earth's medicine, architecture, agriculture, engineering … and armed forces. This led rising black market weapons, terrorist activities and world domination schemes.

"Terror is on the rise; one terrorist organization in particular is responsible for most the world's instability and control" Hawk stressed "To counter this terrorist threats, this special covert task force had been created for that exact purpose; codenamed GI Joe. Due to recent hindrance, this is no longer military operation but joint operation between all the branches of the world military, international law enforcement and agencies"

"We don't know what this group call themselves except for this insignia" Hawk said, the holographic projector projects a red insignia to Kim looks like a red snake baring its fangs. "Their attacks and operations are well organized and funded."

Next the projector shows the rifles used by the armored men in Scotland, "This type of weaponry is very advance, it uses high concentration resonance as its projectile weapon. No weapons manufacturer claimed of creating or mass producing this weapon"

"We don't know who are the leaders, but we know to get to them, we have to get through this man" the projector changes showing a picture of the man wearing a metal mask "His name is Destro, real name, age and origin is unknown; he wears a sophisticated that not just hides his identity but obscure his voice. You met them in Scotland" He turns and looks at Kim and Bonnie.

"Destro is a black market arms dealer, anything you get that's illegal weapons, chances are his behind it. We believe he also creates these sound projectile weapons. He also has his own private army called Grenadiers" the projector shows Destro alongside his militia; men wearing black helmets and red mask. Then the scenery changes and shows a long raven hair woman wearing glasses.

"This is Anastasia Cisarovna born of European aristocracy; aka the Baroness, Interpol has her on their most wanted list. We believe she is a high ranking officer of the terrorist organization and the liaison between Destro and her employer. She is an intelligent and resourceful woman, and cruel as their come." Hawk took a moment before he continues.

Projector shows a ninja in white clothes but the picture is bleary, Hawk said, "This is the only picture we have of Stormshadow; wanted for assassinations and espionage. He is believe to be in his mid 20s and Asian ethnicity"

Shows the faces many men; a mixture of ages and skins, "This is Zartan; master of disguise and mercenary for hire. Wanted for espionage and various unsolved murders; we don't know his real face, these are among the identities he has stolen and killed doing his work"

"Remember their names, burn their faces into your minds, study their MOs. These people are" Hawk said.

The lights in the room brighten, Kim had to stop her urge to turn around and look the people behind her.

"Each of you will be given a codename, during missions we will go by them. You can share your real names among yourself, but during mission and communication, codenames are necessity people!" Hawk stress.

"So let me introduce you to the rest of the team, but some of the Joes are not here, you will meet them later" Hawk motions the five of them to stand in front with him.

"Special Agent Kim Possible of Global Justice; highly skilled in martial arts, knows 16 types of Kung-Fu, broad experience in both covert operations and intelligence gathering, fluent in French, Mandarin and Italian and also qualified in most military land, air and sea vehicles."

"Special Agent Bonnie Rockwaller; trained in Kick-boxing and Bōjutsu, skilled in cryptological linguistics, signals intelligence and undercover operation, and articulate in various languages including European and Middle East dialects."

"Technician Wade Load; operations support, armament research and design, telecommunications. Posses various doctorates, expert information gathering technological, and counter cyber terrorisms"

"Sergeant Josh Mankey US Army; expert marksman, HALO trained, small arms and artillery repairer"

"Sergeant Wallace Weems; expert marksman, weapon specialist, demolitions, HALO and jet qualified"

An older African-American with a moustache wearing a beret came out and stood next to General Hawk.

"My second in command; Major Lonzo 'Stalker' Wilkinson Army Ranger"

One by one people stood up when General Hawk calls out their name. Among them are the men Kim and Bonnie met in Scotland.

"Warrant Officer Dash 'Flint' Faireborn", Kim and Bonnie see Flint smirk as he set his eyes on Bonnie. She in return sneered at him, but this seems to encourage Flint.

"Sergeant Major Wayne 'Beach Head' Sneeden US Ranger" the man wearing a dark green baklava, "he also in charge of Physical Training"

"Captain Carla 'Doc' Greer, our resident Medical Officer" an African-American woman with short hair, wearing green glasses and a white lab coat.

"Sergeant Marvin 'Roadblock' Hinton, heavy gunner and chef" the giant bald man stood tall. Kim thought his codename is appropriate, she can see him blocking a road all by himself.

"Sergeant Craig 'Rock N' Roll' McConnel, machine gunner" the blonde man with bushy beard.

"Corporal Elizabeth 'Cover Girl' Krieger, armored vehicle expert and driver of our Wolverines" Kim and Bonnie look at each other, as a formal model, Liz codename resembles her perfectly.

"Corporal Jill 'Dial Tone' Morelli, our telecommunication expert" a young dark blonde woman wearing glasses. She gave a weak smile.

"Finally the man behind me is codenamed Snake Eyes; commando, covert mission specialist and hand-to-hand combat instructor. He will be your eyes, ears and backup should thing go south"

Five of them look behind the General and see no one was there except darkness.

"Sir, there's no one- HOLY!" Ripcord screams. They saw a man comes out of the shadows. Kim can hear someone chuckling behind them. A man fully covered from head to toe and wearing visors; he was the ninja Kim saw that save her life.

"Snake Eyes is the master infiltration and sabotage, blending with his surroundings is what he does best" the General explained.

"Although the rest of us are free to use our real names, Snake Eyes' identity is considered classified information. His appearance and his real name are a secret, only a select few knows. Digging for the secrets will be considered as a capital offense. Don't get curious" General's warning is all for the new members, but his eyes set on Wade.

Wade gave a smile and a chuckle. Then the General informed, "PT evaluation is at oh-seven hundred hours. Until then, get to know each other. That's all. Dismiss!" Everyone stood attention.

Once General Hawk walks out the room followed by Liz and Major Stalker, Kim and the others start to mingle with the other Joes.

Throughout the gathering Kim discovered most of the Joes were handpicked by General Hawk himself or recommend by Stalker or when Joes came across during their missions. Kim also learns that GI Joe is not your ordinary military task force.

Kim can hear Flint hitting on Bonnie, arrogantly boasting on his service records and corny pickup lines. She turns and sees Bonnie pressing her lips tight; annoyed by Flint's words.

"Flint is it?" Bonnie said casually but Kim sees the fire in her eyes and knows she's about to unleash her infamous outburst. "You should change it to Flirt…"

Smiling Kim turns a deaf ear, not wishing to see Flint sweating under barrage; she continues her discussion with Roadblock, whom told Kim he was a chef before joining the military. Then Kim notices the black ninja stood away from the rest. She talked to most of the Joes except him. She excused herself to Roadblock and walked up to him.

"Hello, Snake Eyes right? My name is Kim," Kim greets but he just stood there. Even behind his visor, Kim can feel his gaze on her. Then Rock N' Roll cuts in and explains, "Snake Eyes can't speak, Red. His vocal cords took a hit during a mission, unless he writes down what he is gonna say, you have to let someone knows sign language there to translate for you"

"No big, I learn how to sign language during" Kim said "I want to thank you for saving my life" puts her hand to shake his hand but he did not take it. Snake Eyes nodded and walks out the room.

Seeing Kim's baffled expression, Roadblock bend his head close to Kim's and whispered, "Snake Eyes is not very… social Kim," Roadblock enlightens her, "So don't take it personally"

"Yeah, but you don't want anyone else watching your back" Rock N' Roll said defending his teammate.

"He looks so lonely…" Kim said out loud, realizing she what she just said she blushed. If the two men heard what Kim just said, they kept to themselves. Then she heard Liz calling out to Kim. She turns and saw Liz standing next to Josh and Wallace.

"Come on. I'll give you guys the tour around base" Liz said.

**XXX**

Kim and the others had just finished their orientation of the base; following Liz through each sub-level of the Pit. They learned the Pit has 5 sub-levels; the lowest housed interrogation room and detention cells. The fourth sub-level is where they had their meeting with General Hawk and also the Command Centre; Wade drool when he saw all the giant monitors and gadgets there. Next level is the base weight training bay, shooting range and dojo. Kim is impressed with it; inside it looks like any dojo; wooden frames, straw mats and Japanese calligraphy on the walls. Liz told them the room was bare until Snake Eyes gets his hand on it.

The second sub-level is the base' armory; storing weapons, ordnance, armor and even bladed weapons; most of the weapons there Kim has never seen outside of Global Justice. The top sub-level is the Pit's armor and motor pool; accommodating tanks, humvees and jets. Kim sees large lifts at the staging area; she concluded it over the motor pool on the surface.

Then Liz shows her prize vehicle; an armed missile tank; the Wolverine. She said it was 'her baby'

They just step out of the elevator to the surface and heading to the mess hall when they heard the commotion. Once inside, they see men lining up to get to the fare, some even pushing to skip the line. Before either of them could ask why uproar on military food, Liz clarifies for them.

"HEY! Snake Eyes and Roadblock are cooking tonight!" Liz said out loud, she already heading at the end of the line, right behind Beach Head.

"Hey there" Beach Head greets, "what took so long?"

"I showed my Wolverine" Liz explains. Beach Head said "Hah" understanding the reason why the group was late.

"What are so special Snake and Block cooking?" Bonnie asked, seeing the line and the people chowing the food like rabid wolves.

"You know Roadblock is the base's cook right?" Liz explains, seeing them nodded she continues, "what you don't know he once work in high class restaurants, he has the credentials to prove it and Snake Eyes cooks almost as good as Roadblock"

"But it's not often we got him to cook for us" Beach Head cut in as the line move, "sometime Roadblock would ask him to help in the kitchen"

"Must be some special occasion today" Liz states.

"Maybe for our new team members" Beach Head pointed to the new group, "to welcome them to the team"

"That's not fair" Liz starts to whine "when I joined there was no festivity for me"

Soon enough, they reach end of the line and they survey the spread; the new members grunt desire when they saw it. Rib eye steak, mashed potatoes, gravy, steam veggies, double-chocolate Bundt cake, peach cobbler, sausages and marshmallows.

"Wow, you guys don't hold back on the good stuffs" Wade exclaimed.

"That's weird" Liz commented "Marshmallow and hot dogs? Kinda plain compare to their usual endeavors"

"Who cares barbiedoll, its food. Don't be picky" Beach Head said as he took extra serving of mashed potatoes.

When they sat down and start eating, the new group exclaimed their enjoyment.

"Oh my god! This is good!"

"The meat melts in my mouth!"

"These are out of this world!"

"Now you know why it's a stampede when both of them cook" Liz said, smiling as she watches them eat with gusto.

"Knowing is half the battle" Beach Head said with a mouthful.

**XXX**

**General Hawk's Office**

"You think it's wise putting her on the team?" Major Stalker asked his superior officer, "I can see conflicts in the near future."

"We have little choice Lonzo" Hawk said "You know as well as I do, the mission is getting more dangerous. **THEY** are getting more unpredictable" he was referring to the terrorist group, "Before, they would rather slip into the darkness than frontal engagement. Now they are putting out traps for us; either we are getting to them or…"

"Or they no longer need to hide" Stalker finishes Hawk words.

"How did HE take it?" Hawk asked, changing the subject.

"Quite good considering but he is avoiding her" Stalker answered.

Hawk took a deep breath and exhaled, "Let hope this won't bite us back"

* * *

Author notes: At first I wanted Tara to play as Covergirl.

In GI Joe: Rise of Cobra; Ripcord played by Marlon Wayans, mentions he flied using his father's dust cropper. So I put that in this fic and him being MC Honey's cousin.

In this fic, the chain of command of GI Joe is as follow;

General Hawk

Major Stalker

Warrant Officer Flint

Sergeant Major BeachHead

In the comics and cartoons; Duke is the second in command next to Hawk. So I let Stalker take over Duke's role. And to make sense of the chain of command (in the comics and cartoons is quite confusing), in this fic stalker is the rank of Major.


	4. Chapter 3 Orientation

**KIM POSSIBLE: G.I. Joe**

Kim Possible is the property of Disney and GI Joe is the property of Hasbro. I'm writing this not to make a profit. This is a Kim Possible and GI Joe crossover and I'm still new in writing a fan-fic. So please be gentle on the feedbacks. Here we go.

"**Normal" normal speech**

***Sign* sign language**

'**Self' self thought**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Sometime after Ron Stoppable's funeral. **

**Stoppables' Resident, Middleton, Colorado**

It was middle of the night as a black sedan drove by in front of the Stoppables' house, the car didn't not slow down as a figure shadow slip out back of the trunk. As the soon the figure's feet hit the black asphalt, the figure stealthy and quickly ran then headed to the side of the house.

The house was dark; the only source of light comes from the kitchen. The shadow figure; now with illumination from the bright moon, is a man wearing black from head to toe; only his eyes is visible. The man can see the Stoppables making preparations in the kitchen; based on the cake, treats, a banner and presents, they are preparing for a birthday party for their baby daughter.

Like a lizard climbing side of a wall; the man stealthy climb to the second floor and enter through the window into the nursery. Even with little light, he can see the crib next to the wall across from the door. By the drawers, the man can see a naked mole rat sleeping contently by the night stand.

He first walks towards the sleeping mole rat, careful of not making any sound petting its little head. Then he turns and walks towards the baby crib. He see the baby restless, as if nightmare, small tears pooling around her eyelids.

The man gently picks her up and put her against her chest, rocking and gently rubs her head in a loving manner. Soon enough she immediately quiets down start purring and murmurs '_brudder_'.

After some time, the man gently puts the child back in her crib and covers her in warm blanket. Set a plush toy by her side and stealthy slips out.

As the same black sedan returns from the opposite direction, the man jumps through the side car window. The car drove away in the night.

XXX

**Next morning**

**Physical Training**

**Obstacle Course**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANA!" everyone shouted, congratulating the youngest member of the Stoppable household. Kim and the rest of her family are with the Stoppables; Barbara was holding Hana in her arms.

"You're big girl now", Barbara bounces while baby talking to her daughter, "Yes you are" Hana giggles while hugging a toy in her small hands.

"Hana seems to be feeling much better since…" Dean stop he could not finish his words.

Wanting to change the subject Kim asked, "Who gave her that Cuddle Buddy?" she pointed to the pink plush toy Hana hugs in her arms. Kim immediately notices what it is; Beaveroth, fusion between a beaver and a sloth. It has beaver teeth and tail with sloth paws and pink skin. "Beaveroth is not even in stock"

"Don't know, but she does not part from it since she got hold of it" Barbara clarify, she tries to part the doll from Hana but the child hugs it closer to her chest, "See"

Kim nodded understanding, when she had her Pandaroo as a kid, she never parts from it.

"So Kim, when you will go back?" Dean asked, since his son's death and Kim's injuries, she has taken leave of absence from her studies.

Kim shook her head, "I'm going to transfer to Upperton University; it will be closer to home" Kim turns and watches her family and friends are enjoying themselves. "And it will be easier on my GJ training"

Dean nodded; understand why Kim wants to stay close to home "Global Justice? It's going to be though"

"GJ **IS** though," Kim said in confidence "but it's nothing I had not face before"

* * *

**0720, Training Obstacle,**

**The Pit, Utah**

"MOVE THOSE FEET MAGGOTS! I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!" Beach Head shouts as Kim, Bonnie and Wade came closer to the finish line "Good Gawd! My grandmother run faster than you!" He pace back and forth as Kim, Bonnie and Wade took a breather after ran through the obstacle course.

"Maybe he should call his grandmother into service," Ripcord whispered to Josh/Duke, cringed as they watch Beach Head unleashes his verbal fury. Beach Head must have heard Ripcord because he did 180 so fast; he was in Ripcord's face in an instant.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO STOP AND CHAT! MOVE! MOVE!" Beach Head shouted. Ripcord and Duke immediately ran, "MAKE SURE YOU DO BETTER OR YOU WILL BE DOING PUSH UPS TILL _**I**_ GET TIRED!"

"We should… do a background check on him, Beach and Barkin… They could be… practically related" Bonnie said breathlessly. She was bending over with her hands on her knees, breathing deeply.

Kim shook her head and said, "Him wearing green, I think more of Shego's cousin…" she mimic Bonnie's posture "… or EVIL male clone", even since set foot on the base, Kim never saw Beach Head wearing any color than green and that baklava.

"Oh God… Somebody bury me where I lie." Wade moaned over his aching body; barely stand he lies down on the muddy ground.

Even though Wade is the technical and communication expert who never will set foot in the field; furthermore still a teenager, General deems he should take part in the mandatory training regime. "I can't believe I'm saying this… I miss Shego" Wade moaned.

Shego is not only the second in command of Global Justice but also in charge most of GJ physical training regime. She took charge on the training like a dominatrix. Wade was among her 'victims'; but he had loss some weight and eating right, he has change dramatically compare to his old chubby self.

"Yeah, compare to this, her training routine is walk in the park" Kim agrees, while Bonnie nodded, could not give a word in.

Earlier; before their PT evaluation, Flint stood waiting with Beach Head and they learned the codenames given to them. Kim is quite miffed when the assign codenames came in for her, she did not know whose idea was it to give the call sign 'Scarlett'. Bonnie is called Lady Jaye; Bonnie glared at Flint, somehow she thinks he is responsible for the codenames. Kim is inclined to agree.

Wade's codename is Hi-Tech; he grins with pride when he heard it. Josh retains his call sign Duke, as well as Wallece's; Ripcord.

"All right you three!" three of them quickly stood attention as Beach Head turns his attention on them, "I'm going to make soldiers out of you even it's the last thing I do! DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME FIFTY!"

"Yes Sergeant Major!" they shouted simultaneously.

XXX

**Weapons Training**

**Firing Range, Sub-Level 2**

They shot various weapons at mock targets, in the end Duke and Ripcord being the expert marksmen, easily obtains high marks.

XXX

**Armed Vehicle Training**

**Utah Wilderness**

Cover Girl gave them a crash course in repairing tanks and ground vehicles. They drove tanks through obstacles.

XXX

**Flight Training**

**Above Pit's Airspace**

They each sat in a fighter jet as their body gone through the tremendous pressure of heavy Gs. Wade was the first to lose his lunch while Ripcord is the only one enjoying himself.

XXX

**Hand-to-Hand Combat Evaluation**

**Dojo, Sub-Level 3**

Snake Eyes is considered to be Joes' best fighter and combat instructor; that why there are a group of spectators gathered at the dojo; including General Hawk and Major Stalker. Observing their very own combatant against GJ's own Kim Possible..

Like the rest of the new members, Kim wore a white gi with her hair tied in a ponytail. Snake wear his black suit from head to toe; even without his harness and weapons, he looks he could go up against an army.

'Doesn't he feel hot wearing that all the time?' Kim thought to herself.

Ripcord was the first one against Snake Eyes; never seen Snake Eyes in action he was self-assured he can go head-to-head with him; which last a second. Confidently, he was within Snake Eyes strike range when he gave a fake right jab and striker with his left; next thing he realize he was staring at the ceiling.

Next was Josh/Duke, when he saw how fast his friend was taken down, he approaches Snake Eyes cautiously; far from his strike range. A mistake; like a serpent uncoiling itself, Snake Eyes' fist hits his chest propel him to the wall. Duke was blank for a moment before he regains consciousness.

When came Wade's turn; he was scared to his bone but he still step on to the mat. At Global Justice he learns some moves; not good enough for field work but enough for him defend himself. Still Wade admits he has no chance of getting a hit; he lowered his center of gravity and then dash to grapple Snake Eyes' leg. Then his face hits the floor.

Snake Eyes seems to be pleased by Wade; he helps him to his feet and slaps his shoulder a few times. The he signed, *Very good, but don't lower your body to much*

Instead of waiting for Snake Eyes calling her, Bonnie sprint from her standing position and execute a flying kick. He moves his body slightly avoiding Bonnie's foot then he grabs her ankle in mid air and pin her to the floor.

He signed *You must have surprise on your side when performing a flying kick*

Bonnie nodded gracefully.

When Kim steps on the mat, Snake Eyes sets himself in a fighting stance, waiting for her to strike. It seems he considered her more a challenge compare to the first four. He attacks first with swift kick but she flattens her body to the floor then swipe Snake Eyes leg from under him. He manages to spear his hand to the floor preventing from falling.

This continues on for some time, each exchanging punches, jabs and kicks. The spectators watch in awe, especially the older Joes team members. Kim is holding on her own against Snake Eyes.

Then it was over when Snake Eyes catches Kim by the collar and thrown her on the ground hard.

"Alright people! It's over, everyone back to work" Stalker shouts, shooing the others.

"I never seen Snake Eyes take a hit" Dial-Tone confided in Rock N' Roll as they walk out the dojo.

"They have the making of a Joe" he states.

Beach Head grunts, "IF they survive my obstacle course"

XXX

**Kitchen Duty,**

**Obstacle Course, Pit**

Flint stood outside near the obstacle course, waiting for Beach Head and the new members. They were sighted just outside the base 5 minutes away. Flint looks at his watch, 'They should be here any moment now' Flint thought to himself.

Earlier that morning Beach Head had decided to do a 12 mile hike with the new members; carrying heavy backpack while doing so. Flint heard someone approaching; he turns and sees Snake Eyes walking up to him.

"Hey Snake. Axious to pummel our newest recruits to the mat?" Flint asked but his eyes set out the outside gates. At the corner of his eye he sees Snake Eyes nodded. Then finger snapping, he turns and see Snake Eyes signed.

*How about you?*

Flint show Snake Eyes a clipboard in his hand. "Their new schedule for today"

The two men turns as one when they heard the shouting voice of Beach Head, soon enough they can see them running a single line with Beach Head running alongside them.

They stopped in front of Flint and Snake Eyes.

"Drop the packs!" they immediately comply, grateful shedding the extra weight, "Well done!" Beach Head nodded his approval.

"There's hope for you after all! That means we are going to increase your training!" They gave a general groan. He gave a moment for them to catch their breath before shouting "ATTEN HUT!" He turns towards Flint and said "Their all yours Flint"

Flint nodded his thanks as look at them each in turn; lingering a moment when looks at Bonnie.

"All right! All of you on kitchen duty today!" he shouted "You got 30 minutes to clean yourself up then report back to Roadblock in the kitchen"

Kim eyes grew round with shock, while Wade and Bonnie look at each other in the eye, horrified what Flint had foolishly done.

"Uh Warrant Officer, there something…" Kim begins to say.

"What is it Red!" Beach Head shouted, thinking she wants to talk her way out of kitchen duty, "Kitchen duty not good enough for you!"

"No Sergeant Major! But-"

"No 'but'! Report to your stations as ordered! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

"YES SERGEANT MAJOR!" all of them shouted.

As soon they were far away enough, Beach Head turns as see there was someone missing.

"Hey Flint, didn't Snake Eyes were standing next to yah?" he asked as look around for any sign of the black ninja.

"Must have gone back in" Flint said, surprised how fast Snake Eyes disappeared, there was a large open space from where they standing to the closest facility.

"Damn spook, Ah hate when he did his disappearing act"

XXX

**1 Hour Later**

"Hey Cinderella!" Beach Head shouted as he saw Cover Girl walks out of the administration office, "Did you see Snake Eyes anywhere?" he asked. Liz smiled, she is probably the only person on base took Beach Head's nick name as a compliment.

"Yeah" she nodded, "He asks for some personal leave from General Hawk"

"What? When?" he asked; surprised by the news.

"Less than an hour ago. He was in hurry" she recalled from memory.

"That's not like him" Beach Head said out loud, he knows Snake Eyes long enough that he would not ask for leave in the last minute.

"Don't worry Snake Eyes said it's only for a day, must be something important" she said then she looks Beach Head "I'm heading to mess hall, getting something to eat. Wanna come"

"Um…" Beach Head took a moment to consider, his hand behind neck "Sure, I was heading there anyway to check on the newbies"

Dread came over Cover Girl's face "YOU PUT KIM ON KITCHEN DUTY?" past events pass through her eyes; Middleton High School Cultural and Food Festival and at what was left of the stove and kitchen appliances.

"No. Flint did" he said quickly, caught off guard by her outburst. Cover Girl already ran towards the mess hall.

"Hey wait up!" he dash off, trying to catch up with her. Then he saw Cover Girl standing by the entrance leading into the kitchen. Look of horror etch on her face.

"What's wro-" his words caught in his throat when he looks inside.

What Beach Head saw in the kitchen is something his mind could not apprehend. The only time he sees carnage like this is the aftermath of a battlefield. The kitchen looks it has been hit by barrage of mortars. The walls and the ceiling covered in what seems to be gravy, meat on the stoves burned to charcoal and … burning water?

Beach Head and Cover Girl can hear someone sobbing; they turn and saw Roadblock on his knees, shaking his head saying, "My beautiful kitchen…" They were in shock, Roadblock; a giant of a man with an equal size of courage; would stare down death to save another's life and … he is on the weeping like a child.

"WHAT THE BLUE BLAZES HAPPEN?" Beach Head screamed. He saw movement; Scalett, Lady Jaye, Hi-Tech, Duke and Ripcord; covered in flour. Some he notices had burn marks on their clothes.

"That's what I was gonna tell you about" Scarlett said. First she starts why she was not allowed to cook. Next Lady Jaye and Hi-Tech told of the experiences they had with her behind the kithen. After they were finished, Beach Head looks at them and the aftermath in the kitchen, he looks at Scarlett and said.

"Scarlett you are banned from the kitchen… indefinitely"

XXX

**Underground R&D Facility**

**Undisclosed Location**

The woman known as the Baroness watches from an observation room as the technicians go on with their work; some were employed and while others were 'persuaded' to provide their services to the organization they were employed. The machine they are patching up resembles a metal Stonehenge, 10 foot pillars in circular position. Large cables snakes from the pillars through all over the large chamber while smaller one attaches to monitors, observe by technicians.

Supervising those technicians is metal mask Destro; the black arms dealer. One of the technicians turns to Destro and said something to him. Destro nodded, the technician returns to his counsel and Baroness can hear his announcement over the speakers.

"All unnecessary personnel leave the testing area. I repeat all unnecessary personnel leave the testing area"

People surrounding the machines quickly exit the chamber; the area is empty except a large metal box in the middle.

Soon Baroness can hear the technician's voice again, "Initiating Multipoint Asynchronous Sub-ether Station test, inanimate metal object". Lights began to illuminate all over the box, it became so bright Baroness had to avert her eyes. When the lights dim, she returns her eyes and sees the box has disappeared. Seconds later it returns to same location it has vanishes.

She waited anxiously in suspense for the outcome of the test. Sure enough the same technician announce over the speakers excitedly.

"Inanimate metal object successfully teleported to and back!"

Baroness sees the technician saying something excitedly at Destro, pointing at one of the displays. Destro nodded, yet he seems not to share the man enthusiasm. Destro said something to the man whom turn white as sheet. He nodded hastily; he turns to the other technicians and shouts at them, they quickly stir.

"To all personal, we will continue the test with a live subject. I repeat, continue the test with a live subject", Baroness can hear a hint of fear in the man's voice.

One of the technicians sets a cage in the middle of the machine. From her vantage point, Baroness sees the cage has a monkey in it. It seems to be sedated because Baroness sees it body posture drooping.

"Initiating test now!" the technician broadcasts.

The same process happens again; the cage and its occupant disappear. After a moment the cage reappears but what remains of the simian is a mangle pink flesh and tuff of fur. She shudders when she saw furless monkey paw twitching; the thing is still alive!

Fearfully the technician turns towards Destro and seems to be apologetic. Destro puts his palm over his mask, the technician frantically putting out words while pointing at the monitors. As his head was turn, Destro pulls a sidearm and shot the man behind the head. Then he turns and walks out.

'Another failure' the Baroness thoughts to herself, she press a button near the glass window, a metal shutter shuts close, enclosing the room from the outside world.

Few minutes later, Destro walks in. "Another failure!" Destro exclaimed, repeating her thoughts before.

Aiming to reassures him, Baroness said soothingly, "Not a total failure. The metal box did safely returns in the same shape it was in"

"Yes, that's true" he said, losing some the anger, "but unless we want to export explosives or weapons to far reach targets, we have the problem the distances the machine can reach and the size of the package. As of now, we have a limited range 100miles and the package no bigger than a large suitcase!"

"You will think of something to make the machine works, my dear Destro" she slips her arms around his waist, "you always do. Now come, promote someone to head the project and let us be on our way. We have some business to attend to in Paris"

Both walks out the room arm in arm.

XXX

**Woman Quarters**

**The Pit**

Kim got out of the shower, drying her hair and getting rid of the smell of rotten leftovers and cooking oil. After the 'calamity' in the kitchen, General Hawk was informed and after a short discussion between him, his three officers and Roadblock; it is finally decided the only kitchen duty she will be doing is peeling potatoes. Considering she would not make any damage with the un-electrical kitchens appliance.

During the first week of their evaluation and orientation, Kim and the others had familiarize themselves with the base, its members, weapons, vehicles and SOPs.

Global Justice is among the top covert law enforcement agencies in the world; they have enough funding to invade a small country; if the need requires it. Yet, Kim admits the GI Joe team has some equipment that would turn the Doctor Director to green with envy.

Kim also learned the GI Joe did not follow most military protocol. Officers and enlisted men would mingle during meal time or relaxing in recreation room or gambling, and fraternizing between genders is not enforced. When Kim asked this to Liz, she said General Hawk turns a blind eye as long the team and his operatives do not jeopardize the mission.

Suddenly, Bonnie barges in; Kim and she shared the same room, Kim can see she is annoyed about something… or someone. "That, that arrogant-egoistical-sexist…" Bonnie slams the door shut, "… -dim-witted MAN!"

"Is this about Flint?" Kim asked cautiously.

"No, it's the ghost of Macbeth, of course it's Flint!" Bonnie said sarcastically "He keeps coming back" she paced back and forth.

"Why don't you just ignore him?" Kim suggested.

"I DID. Yelling at him, insulting him" she clarified, "the only thing I didn't do is short of killing him!"

"Did you tell him to stop?" Kim suggested once again.

Bonnie stopped her pacing, look at Kim and her mouth opens and shuts like a fish. She puts her hand behind her head, "I, I, I-". Then they heard a knock on the door, "K it's me" Liz's voice behind the door.

Bonnie seems grateful as she opens the door "Hey Liz, come in, come in"

"I hope you guys don't mind I brought Dial Tone along" she walks in and followed by the base blonde communication expert, "Being the only two female Joes on base, it's not often a girl let her hair down" she then brandishes bottle of beers.

XXX

**Hours later **

"… so then K drove in through the wall, right over the wedding cake!" Bonnie said, trying very hard not to laugh.

"I swear I thought Shego was going to explode… literally" Kim said as she took a sip of beer, "It's a good thing it's the rehearsal wedding or she will burn my bacon" the women laugh so hard, Liz fell from the bed to the floor.

As all four women took their breath back, Bonnie turns to Dial Tone and asks, "So Jill how did you join the army?"

Composing herself Dial Tone sat straight and began her story, "I'm not the only member of the family who joins the Army. My older brother Jack was a communication specialist too, but he died"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Bonnie began to apologize.

"No, no. It's ok, it's like the more people hear about him, some part of him will live on" she rubs the corner of her eye before she continues; "I joined the Army to honor his memory. Then I got notice by General Hawk, when he offered to join GI Joe, I took it. Years later, here I am"

Kim nodded solemnly.

"So tell us Liz, how you turned from a supermodel to a grease monkey" Bonnie asked, she can see Kim is starting to brood.

Taking deep breath and a long sip before she said, "You guys know after high school mom wants me model right?" Kim and Bonnie nodded. They've met Liz's mother at high school, a former teen and runway model; she always wanted Liz to have a career in the fashion industry the moment she was born. "Yeah"

"My career hit it off and with my mom as my manager, I've been to every shooting there is. It was good at first then mom starts more controlling and more demanding in my schedule. Soon enough she took over my life" she said in misery.

"I'm sure your mother-" Kim tries to reassure her.

"No" Liz shook her head, "When I told my mom I want to do something else with my life, she went berserk. Telling me something it's very hard that so forth, I back down" she made a slapping motion with her hand. She took a deep gulp of beer before she's continues.

"So one day, I just finish a shoot in New York; I took a walk to clear my head. Then I saw an army recruitment sign" she smile as if remembering that day, "I walk in, signed up and took the next bus to Fort Knox"

"What your mom said?" Bonnie asked.

"She nearly had a heart attack when she found out and we never talk since then" Liz states solemnly.

"She will turn around" Bonnie assures her, "but why a grease monkey? Not administration or public relations?"

"Well one; I don't want anything to do with my looks, two; my dad taught me about engines and three; …I get to drive a tank!" she said with glee.

"Yup, typical tank jockey" Kim said laughing. Then her eyes turn mirthful, "About Beach Head"

"Yeah!" Bonnie cry out, "A blind person can see you have a thing for our drill sergeant"

"Well um-" Liz look lost then she turns to Jill for help.

She raise both her arms and said, "Don't look at me. Even I wondered why you always flirty with Beach Head even after he drags you and the rest of us out through the obstacle course and 3 feet of mud"

* * *

Author Notes:

This chapter has not gone what i expected when it was done. Hopefully once i finish the fic i'll redo it all over.

Cuddle Buddy Beaveroth; a combination between a beaver and a sloth, in reference to Ron mutate into a large beaver in 'Return to Camp Wannaweep' and classified as 'Pink Sloth' in 'Animal Attraction'.


	5. Chapter 4 The Rest of the Team Updated

**KIM POSSIBLE: G.I. Joe**

Kim Possible is the property of Disney and GI Joe is the property of Hasbro. I'm writing this not to make a profit. This is a Kim Possible and GI Joe crossover and I'm still new in writing a fan-fic. So please be gentle on the feedbacks.

"Normal" normal speech

*Sign* sign language

'Self' self thought

Quathis :Thank you for the reviews, I'm trying to write small hints of Snake Eyes true identity. Which is not easier than it sounds.

TheRedKommie :Pls don't kill me! I know I left some words and misspell other; in my defense English is not my primary language. Hopefully once in finish with this story, I'll redo it. True; I'm both surprise and disappointed when they portrait Duke as a traitor in Reloaded.

Quathis :Thanks again for your review. I've fix the words and Falcon WILL have whats coming to him in the future (only i dont know what yet...)

**Chapter 4: **

* * *

**3 years ago,**

**Global Justice Underground Training Facility**

Kim Possible is breathing heavily as she jogs around GJ running track, trying to get back in shape. After Ron's funeral she had not head back straight to missions and agent training; instead turns all her attention on her studies. It was months later; after encouragement from friends and family, she finally decided to head back in world saving business.

She is at the end of her run when she sees Shego waiting for her.

"Hey Shego" Kim greets, even though Shego is technically a superior officer, they have known each other for so long to ignore the regulations.

"Hey there Kim, finish your work out?" Shego asked throwing her a towel.

Kim caught it and wipes her brow, "Yup" Kim nodded "I'm a little out of shape and it going take some time but I'm getting there"

"And you won't be doing it alone" Shego pointed near the entrance, "meet meet your new team" Kim turns and see two people are walking up to them, she immediately recognize Wade; taller and thinner but with the same enthusiasm the first time she met Wade years ago.

"Wade…" Kim said happily, but the person next to him was the last people Kim thought would ever see wearing GJ uniform, her hair was shorter but Kim know that person was her former schoolmate,"Bonnie?"

* * *

**The Champs-Élysées, **

**Near Avenue Franklin D. Roosevelt**

**Paris, France**

Bodies strewn over the street in Paris; men in uniforms and three armored vehicles tip over with bullet holes and scorch marks on their side. Paris law enforcement had blocked the road on both sides and people; spectators and the media pack the street.

A young US Army Lieutenant walks up to the crime scene passing mass of bodied, reaching to French policeman guarding the barrier into the crime scene, showing his credentials. He lifted the yellow tape letting the Lieutenant in.

He continues walking searching for the person in charge, soon enough he saw him, an elderly man with gray hair wearing brown overcoat, supervising the crime scene. He walks up to the man and then shows his credentials and identifies himself, "Je suis le Lieutenant Vincent Falcone de l'armée Américaine, attachent à l'Interpol" he spoke in halting French with a heavy American accent, putting out his hand.**1**

The man looks at him in indifference before he answered but he did not shake the Lieutenant's hand "Inspecteur Jacques Clouseau, J'ai été en attente pour vous. Vos supérieurs déjà m'appeler, de transférer cette affaire à l'armée Américaine et Interpol"**2**

"Interpol?" he asked, only getting half what the man just said.

The Inspector pointed to a young short hair Asian woman in dark crimson coat talking with one of the forensics. The Lieutenant's face brightens when he sees who it was.

"Vous la connaissez?" he asked seeing the Lieutenant's expression.**3**

"Huh, yeah whatever" he states absently and then he starts moving towards her ignoring the Inspector.

The woman was conferring with one of the forensic on the crime scene when she heard someone coming up to her. She turns as sees Lieutenant Vincent 'Falcon' Falcone, smiling but she gave him a withering look in return. He stops short when he sees the look on her face.

Yori Arashikage; Agent to the International Criminal Police Organization – INTERPOL, born and raised in Japan and was part of the countries law enforcement before request for a transfer to Interpol. Her hair is shorter compared to her teenage years; giving her a tomboyish look.

"You're late Falcone-san" she said coldly.

"I was… struck in traffic" Vincent quickly gave explanation.

Yori gave him a look that says 'You're lying and I knew where you were', but instead of confronting him she the turns her attention back to the forensics. He breathes out a sigh of relief before he stood next to her.

Yori shook her head; Vincent Falcone is very capable military officer and has a sharp mind, but intends to take life for granted. When they were paired up to investigate the number military related cases in Paris, she learns he had a promising military career in Washington D.C. Before he was reassigned here as the liaison between Interpol and the US Army; days before his supposedly promotion to Captain.

When she first met him, Yori was smitten by his sense of humor, confidence and smooth talk. They start to have an intimate relationship soon after, much to her remorse. After a while, her woman's intuition senses something was amiss. It was proven true when she caught him flirting and hitting on other women when she had her back turn. She confronted him but he always says it was harmless fun and between them are serious. Believing his words, she let it slide but warns him not repeat the act. One day she caught him with an office clerk in the storage closet, instead of an outcry and releasing every painful bone breaking moves she had learned at Yamanouchi ninja. She gave him a murderous look and silently shuts the door.

Vincent though Yori would report him and request a new partner. When nothing happens he asked him why she did not report him in. She only replied, "It will dishonorable for me to sink to your level Falcone-san". He notices the change in the honorifics from Vincent-kun to Falcone-san. Since then she makes sure the relationship between then is professional and ignores every apology and gifts he had sent her way. Since then he tries to make amends and get to her good grace at the same time socializing with other women.

"Do we know what happened?" Falcon asked knowing the only way she would talk to him relating to their work.

"According to eye witnesses, the convoy was coming from Roosevelt and heading northwest when they heard explosions" she said in professional tone and pointed to the armored vehicles, "The first and third vehicle explodes tipping both to their side, trapping the second vehicle. Then a large dark hover jet descends and men in black armor jumps out and start shooting at the convoy"

She walks up to the closest body and continues "The men from the convoy returns fire and was nearly overrun when a second group of men begins to shoot at the first attacker"

Vincent was surprised by that; "Were they men from the convoy?" he sees only bodies of men in uniform from the convoy, none from the armored men or the men from Yori's report. She points to a building across from them.

"They were shooting from the top of that roof at first attackers, exchanging fires before the first group makes their escape on the hover jet" she refer to her notes when she said "less than a minute later, French police were on the scene"

"Do we know who were on the roof?" he asked.

Yori shook her head "None of the bystanders saw anything; they were too high on the roof for them to see" she then turns a look at him in the eye "Your superiors knows what was the convoy was carrying?" she asked back.

Vincent shook his head "If they did, they did not tell me. Anything else?"

"Oui" the French Inspector walks up to them "Un témoin prétend voir une femme en uniforme noir menant l'attaque" he then turns to him "she was how you Americans say 'wearing black to a funeral' "**4**

"Do we have any other descriptions Inspector?" Yori asked respectfully, for the man's age and position.

"Non Agent Arashikage, only she was Caucasian and she had long black hair" the inspector states "and my people only found shell casings fired from the convoy soldiers. They could not find anything leading to the other attackers"

"Thank you Inspector" Yori bowed her head, "If your colleagues uncovered anything else please inform us"

"Oui, je vais vous informer si quelque chose d'autre arrive" the Inspector said reverting back to French, he turns and walks away.**5**

"It's her isn't she Yori" Vincent asked, referring to the female terrorist; the Baroness, on their wanted list.

"We have to wait for more descriptions before we speculate Falcone-san, but yes I think she is" she turns and walks away "and Falcone-san…"

"Yes?"

"It's Agent Arashikage not Yori, Falcone-san, please remember that" she corrects him in a deadpan tone.

"But-"

"Falcone-san I know your so called remorse and apologies are not heartfelt; this American style attempt to get in bed with you. It will be my honor to walk away" she bowed turns and walks away from him.

Vincent's shoulder went slack and watches her walks away.

**XXX**

As Yori walks away, Vincent is the last thing on her mind, "One step closer" Yori muttered to herself and unaware she had said it out loud.

Unknown to her colleagues, not only Yori in secret is a highly trained ninja but joins the international agency in order solve her own personal vendetta; the death of a family member and a friend, also in hunt of a rogue clan member. Working in Interpol has helped her gather intelligence; her quarry is in league with the woman known as Baroness.

"You will answer for your crimes Hirotaka, for Master Sensei's death. I swear it"

**XXX**

**Around the same time,**

**Sub-Level 4, the Pit**

General Hawk was reading a report when Dial Tone called out to him, "General Sir, we got a call". He quickly walks up to her.

"Where?" he asked.

"Paris" she told him.

**XXX**

**Recreation Room, Surface Level,**

Most of the operatives on Joes base were sitting around in the recreational room. Kim and others were waiting anxiously, today is the day General Hawk will announce they will officially be part of GI Joe. Technically they are already part of it, this is just for formality but they nervous about it.

Most of the occupants are either watching TV or playing cards to pass the time, that's when Snake Eyes walks in. Rock N' Roll saw him first.

"Hey Snake where you've been?" he asked.

*Doing some personal errands* Snake Eyes signed.

"You should been here yesterday, the kitchen is like a warzone" Rock N' Roll snickered "It took like 6 hours to clean the place up. Who knew the Kim Possible is the anti-Christ of kitchen appliances" he laughed when Roadblock covers his face with his hands, Rock N' Roll slap him on the shoulder "Our friend here had a nervous breakdown"

"Please don't make me remember, it makes me feel dismembered" Roadblock said mournfully.

*That bad?* Roadblock nodded.

"Roadblock I so very sorry very sorry" Kim apologizes; she had lost count how many times she had told him she was remorseful of what happened.

"It's okay Kim, it's not entirely your fault" Cover Girl said "Someone should have check and listen when someone else wants to tell them something" she eyed at and Beach Head. He quickly tries to defend himself.

"Come on Princess, how many times Ah have to tell yah it was Flint's that assigned kitchen duty" he slip accent on his speech.

Kim smiled inwardly, 'Just like Shego' she thought to herself, remembering Shego's calling for her.

Suddenly Dial Tone's voice can be heard over the announcement.

"Report to the Briefing Room. All operatives report to the Briefing Room"

All of them quickly dash out heading straight for the hidden elevator.

**XXX**

**Meeting Room, Sub-Level 4**

General Hawk is already waiting for them inside the room with Stalker, Dial Tone and Flint. The others fill the sits and waited. Once their all seated, Hawk said, "We finally caught a break" The projector shows pictures of armored vehicles tipped over and bodies of men in military uniform.

"Less than an hour ago a military convoy carrying top secret equipment was ambushed on route in the middle of Paris. Our operatives there manage to prevent them from stealing them when they caught the wind of it and they manage to capture this"

The projector shows a video of Baroness shouting orders, behind the safety of her men.

"Baroness was there, heading the ambush. The device is in high security protection but they might to try it again. They want it very bad and they don't care who caught in the crossfire. Right now the media think this high case robbery"

"Do we know what they want to steal, sir?"

"No, it deems classified that is why I will be heading to Pentagon cause it ones of their projects. Most of you will be in Paris" he then turns towards Kim and the others "Consider this your first assignment as Joes. Alpha Team will be; Flint, Scarlett and Lady Jaye; you three will gather intelligence. Bravo Team consists of Roadblock, Snake Eyes, Duke and Ripcord; they are security and muscles if required. Hi-Tech will assist Dial Tone on base" each nodded roles. "The rest of you will be Charlie Team; you will on standby and await confirmation from Alpha to bring the heavy guns"

"You will be brief by our operatives in Paris, gather intelligence and anything you deem necessary. If Baroness or any of our primary targets are to be capture them if possible, let's catch them before they slither back in the shadows. You will leave in 1 hour"

As one, all of them stood attention, "Yes Sir!"

**XXX**

**Underground Laboratory,**

**Undisclosed Location**

Baroness was fuming as she barges in through lab, passing startled technicians and scientific equipments. The technicians were wise enough not to stand in the woman's way. Large machines, computers and medical apparatus positioned all over the lab. Only one man seems to be indifference as he never lets his eyes moved from the monitor screen.

From behind, the man is short and bald, like all the technicians, he wore a white lab coat. Without turning the man greets Baroness with false enthusiasm.

"Baroness what do I owed this pleasure of your presence" he said with an accent.

"What your tongue Bortel!"

The man angrily leapt from his seat and spun around to face her, "Mindbender! My name is Doctor Mindbender!"

Doctor Cyrus Bortel once a respectable yet eccentric scientist and inventor; creator of the Neuro-compliance chip and the Moodulator, whom funded by the government. One day he obtained a defective Attitudinator from HenchCo and foolishly modified it; he believes theoretically the helmet can be use to stimulate brain waves. When he tests it on himself, the helmet malfunction; explodes resulting burning off most of his hair and turning his mind into villainy.

Once recovered from his ordeal; he shaves what remains of his hair and beard, dyed and elongated his moustaches black, wears a monocle and calls himself into a different name.

Doctor Cyrus Bortel is gone and Doctor Mindbender emerges!

Baroness ignores the short mad scientist outburst and shouted.

"We fail to obtained the device DOCTOR! I've told you we needed the batch of Neo-Vipers!"

He shook his head to show his disagreement "The Neo-Vipers are genetically enhanced soldiers, not bouncers you sent to do your dirty work! Ordinary Vipers are good enough for that!"

"If you had given-" she starts to objects.

"You know how long it would take to properly enhance an ordinary human being into super soldier with undying loyalty to our cause! Months! Baroness, months! Why are you so impatient? Our leader does not seems to share your fervor"

"Unlike you Doctor, when I given an assignment, I will not take MONTHS to-"

"Ex- Excuse me…" a weak voice caught their attentions.

"WHAT?" they turns as one and glare at the man wearing a blue uniform and helmet, a black mask over his lower his face; the organization's foot soldier, a Viper.

"The intelligence you wanted Baroness and new orders" he pass a piece of paper and saluted before he hurriedly walks away. He doesn't want to be there longer there than he needs to.

Baroness quickly read the information, her brows hits her hairline when she finish. Smiling she passes the paper to the doctor.

Perplex, Mindbender read the message, surprised and read it again. He pulled a face before reluctantly saying, "I will give you the Neo-Vipers that I already have"

Smirking, Baroness didn't say anything as she walks out, leaving the doctor sulking in his lab.

**XXX**

**Pentagon**

**Washington DC**

Corporal Liz 'Cover Girl' Krieger is sitting just outside where General Hawk is meeting with the top brass of Department of Defense. He hopes to shed some light on the incident in Paris without compromising his own teams' objective.

She wore her service uniform and her hair tight in a bun. Even without make up, she stills attracts attention to her. Men; enlisted and officers stop and have a chat with her, some discreetly tries to hit on her.

The door leading to the room opens; Liz immediately stood attention, as General Hawk walks out with gloom on his face. Without being told, she follows him a few steps behind him. As member of GI Joe

They came face to face with the last person on earth Hawk wants to meet; General Dwayne D. Cross, the military officer in charge of most of the military's top secret research and development. Also Hawk long time rival.

Rumor has it they been at each other throats since they first met back in boot camp.

"Abernathy, what bring you to my neck of the woods?" Cross said as if meeting with a long lost friend but Liz can see the open hatred in his eyes.

"You know me Cross, I take wherever my mission takes me" Hawk answered casually, even if Liz did not look Hawk's face from his rigid posture, his feeling is mutual.

"There is a scuttlebutt that you are looking into what happened in Paris" Cross stated innocently.

"As the man in charge you should the first to know seeing it was your security detail protecting the convoy"

"The man I left in charge did not what I expected, he did a sloppy job" Cross said so easily as if the incident was not under his command.

"The man paid it with his life, leaving a young widow and a son" Hawk said through his teeth, "as well the rest of his men"

Cross shrug his shoulder "If you will excuse me I late for a meeting" He gaze at Liz from head to toe before he returns his attention to Hawk, "Nice assistant, at least you get something right"

Liz and Hawk watch as Cross enters the room where Hawk had been.

"Sir, I know I'm disrespecting a senior officer but that man makes me want to run him over with my Wolverine" Liz said with a hint of disgust.

Hawk gave out a chuckled before saying "Don't worry Krieger, I know the feeling. Imagine knowing the man for the last decades"

"By the way sir, did you find out what you what to know" she asked.

"Yes, and it's not good"

**XXX**

**Hours Later**

**Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport, France**

As soon as the military transport touches down it parks into to a private military hangar, away from curios eyes. Seven people walk out from the plane's rear ramp carrying bags in each hand. Kim was the last one of the plane. She drops her bags just outside hangar and stretches her muscles; the flight was longer than they originally thought.

Kim like the others wore dark casual clothing but unlike the others, with the exception of Snake Eyes – he has a black hood over his head –, she had her hair tuck under her hat and wore sunglass to obstruct her face. Her face rarely graces the news and television screen since 5 years ago, people tends to forget but some might still recognize her. Even from up close it will be hard for people to notice her as the former teen hero, she would not take the chance someone identify her and jeopardize the mission.

As they waited for ground transport, she sees Snake Eyes standing in the shadows of the hangar, if she had not known he was there in the first place, she would spot him there. During in the air, Kim tries to converse with him but he would answer her question with a short answer, a nod or a shake of his head then he would make an excuse to be somewhere else.

Soon enough a large red van drove up and it stop in front of them, a large bald man, intimidating, in casual clothing came out from the driver seat. Kim immediately recognizes him; Kim, Bonnie, Duke and Ripcord had been brief of the other operatives they will meet in Paris. Sergeant Ettienne Lafitte, codenamed Gung-Ho, of the US Marines.

"Bonjour et bienvenue à Paris" Gung Ho spoke in perfect French, he then walks and open the side door, the team quickly grabs their gear and hopped in the van. Flint sat at passenger seat, while the others sat on the floor of the van. Gung Ho drove the van away and easily passes the airport security.**6**

Flint then introduces Gung Ho to the new team members, whom gave them a friendly greeting.

"It's good you guys are now here" he said in a Cajun accent, "I can't take any more of their bickering!"

Flint gave out an amusing laugh "the two still at it?"

'Two? I thought there were only Gung-Ho and another operative in Paris' Kim thought. Bonnie, Josh and Ripcord share her bafflement.

Seeing their confusion Flint said "You guys will meet the third member soon enough"

Shortly they drove into industrial area; they can see most of the buildings there were not in use. Gung Ho drove the car towards an unmark warehouse, as they got closer the gate slides up, he drove in and the doors slide close behind them.

They step out the car they can see a man waiting for them wearing a dark blue sweater and snow cap and brown beard.

"Greetings Landlubbers! Welcome to Casa Delgado" he exclaimed and his motion to the rest of the warehouse. He shook hands with Flint, Snake Eyes and Roadblock greets him with a hand shake slapping on the back. His brightens when his eyes set on Kim and Bonnie. "Shiver me timbers! Mermaids come ashore!" he pushes Roadblock aside, no small feat, dash to the two women.

Before he opens his mouth, Bonnie said casually "You must be Shipwreck"

Shipwreck's chest puffs out like a peacock "It seems my reputation precedes me. Yes, I'm Petty Officer Hector Delgado, sailor, pirate and heartbreaker at your service"

"No, Cover Girl warns us about you, Dial Tone too" Kim states "I'm Scarlett, this is Lady Jaye, Duke and Ripcord" she introduces the others.

Suddenly a bird flew down and perch itself on the table, everyone can see it's a green and yellow parrot. Then it spoke in high pinch voice.

"A scallywag! A scallywag! AAWWK!"

"Shut up yer damn bird!" Shipwreck shouted at the bird.

"That's Polly, third member of the team, he and Shipwreck are always at it like cat and dog" Roadblock said. They watch as Shipwreck tries to capture Polly as it flies in circles around him, spouting insults. They can see why Gung-Ho said he could not stand it anymore; imagine have to listen to the squabbling 24 hours a day!

"That's enough Shipwreck, we got a job to do" Flint said as he walks to a large table, papers, maps and paper cups strewn all over, a large flat screen monitor and a whiteboard with pictures, names and profiles written on it.

"Let's get started" They seated, but with few furniture available, some resort to sitting on boxes.

Gung-Ho starts by standing in front of them, his back facing the monitor, while Shipwreck sat to the side, Polly perching on his shoulders. Gung-Ho informs there were rumors of underground recruitment, gathering mercenaries, crooks, villains and scum of the underworld. Thinking it's the same terrorist organization, they decided to verify it. Going to from bars to bars and clubs to clubs, checking every sleazy hang out place they could find. With Gung-Ho's large intimidating demeanor and Shipwreck's loud drunk behavior they easily settle in the background.

Gung-Ho admits they were hitting a dead end, until they saw a man casual drinking. The screen behind Gung-Ho lit up and it shows a picture of a bald Caucasian man. Kim and Bonnie immediately recognize him; Lars, Drakken former henchman from the Diablo incident. He was captured and sends to jail, however he manages to escaped and been on GJ watch list. Kim and Bonnie had confronted him on many occasions, however recently the man had not been heard.

"We followed him to what seems to be a rundown building" Gung-Ho said.

The screen shows pictures of various angles and heights showing the perimeter of the building; miniature cameras and advance sensors strewn all over the building at strategic positions.

"The building is highly guarded and it's nearly impossible to get near it by normal means without alerting the people inside" Shipwreck explains.

Snake Eyes snapped his fingers getting everyone attentions. He tills his head to the side and his hands hanging by the side of his face, as if saying 'What about me?'

"I did say 'by normal means', Snake, and you are not normal" Shipwreck said.

Snake Eyes his head as if he was proud by the fact and then he signed *A ninja's motto; Never be normal*

* * *

**Author Notes:**

1) "I am Lieutenant Vincent Falcone of the US Army, attach to the Interpol"

2) "Inspector Jacques Clouseau, I've been waiting for you. Your superiors already calling me to transfer this case to the U.S. Army and Interpol"

3) "You know her?"

4) "A witness claimed to see a woman in black uniform leading the attack"

5) "Yes, I will inform you if something else happens"

6) "Hello and welcome to Paris"

*The French language I used Google to translate it to English. Hopefully the translations are accurate.

Inspector Jacques Clouseau is the character from Pink Panther; does not belong to me.

General Dwayne D. Cross I based loosely on the General Cross from the comic book. I don't know his first name in the comic, so i make something up. There is reason why I choose his first and middle names start with 'D' letter. Can anyone guess why?

I despise Falcon the first time I watch GI Joe The Movie. So in this fic his going to have a bad end. hehehehe

The part about Gung-Ho and Shipwreck locating the terrorists is kinda weak, cause I sorta hit a writer block there.


	6. Chapter 5 Revelations

**KIM POSSIBLE: G.I. Joe**

Kim Possible is the property of Disney and GI Joe is the property of Hasbro. I don't own them and only borrowed some of the characters to write my fan-fic. I am still new writing stories so please be gentle with the feedbacks. Here goes.

"**Normal" normal speech**

***Sign* sign language**

'**Self' self thought**

Author Announcement: Checking back my notes, it seems I had accidently left a line in chapter 4. It's already updated. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Revelation**

**4 years ago**

**Freshman Year**

**London International Airport**

"Come on KP it gonna be for a couple of weeks" Ron reassures his worried girlfriend. His arms wrap around Kim's waist as they stood in the middle of the airport. People pointed at them, whispering and gossiping but they kept their distance.

"I know Ron but I still don't understand why I can't go with you" she said with her lips turning into a pout, pleading. Ron cringed, Kim's puppy dog put are among the few weapons she can use to have her way. It took every will power he had just to say no.

"I told you; Master Sensei thinks you being there will be a distraction for me… which I have to agree" Ron tightens his hold on her, causing her to smile.

She then hugs Ron closer and putting her head to his chest. He can feel her unspoken anxiety. With him studying culinary arts in Paris and her studying International Law in London, it's not often they get together, except when called on missions or when they rendezvous at each at other place every weekend. Of course calling every day through the Kimmunicator does lessen the separation.

It also helps that Global Justice had given them special permit to fly the SLOTH over international borders every time they want to get together. Luckily Kim's roommate was Monique, whom is taking Fashion Design Course, so both girls can have some leisure time together.

"Don't worry Kim, I'll come back, you would not get rid of me even if your dad did launch me into a black hole" he joked making her laugh.

"You're weird but I'll keep you" she looks up to Ron and gave him a quick kiss to the lips.

"Booyah. That's my motto 'Never be normal' " he said before they deepen the kiss.

* * *

**August 23, 1705**

**Unmarked Warehouse**

**GI Joe's temporary command,**

**Paris, France**

*Never be normal*

Kim was taken aback by Snake Eyes's words for a moment and before she could asks him in detail. Gung-Ho statement drew her attention.

"That's why we're glad you are here Snake. With helped from Scarlett and Lady Jaye here on the covert intelligence, maybe we can finally nails these yahoos"

"It's no big Gung-Ho. By the way how did you find out about the attack?" Kim asked, she had read the report but it did not mention how Gung-Ho and Shipwreck got the intel on the attack.

"Well that, huh, just say he told us…" Shipwreck said cryptically, his eyes averting from looking at her.

"You interrogated him?" Kim was not surprised, to acquire information even GJ would resort to physical cross-examination if the need requires it. A part of her is disappointed, to her interrogation is only for the last resort.

"No no, he was intoxicated at the time" Gung-Ho cuts in. Even he seems reluctant to inform them fully.

"He was poisoned?"

"Aawk! Drunk as a sailor! Aawk! Walk the plank!" Polly shouted, flying in circles over their heads.

They as one turn to Shipwreck whom tries very hard not to look so guilty.

"Shipwreck what did you do?" Flint asked, arms cross and eyebrow raised.

"Well we sorta…" Gung-Ho gave out a loud grunt "Ok! **I** sorta went to him, covert like, and we started to drink… a lot"

"You got him… drunk?" Bonnie exclaimed in disbelieve. The others had incredulous expressions on their face, except for Flint and Roadblock who had their palms over their face and Snake Eyes shaking his head.

"Get a man drunk enough; he will spill his guts and secret out. For a big guy he seems to be afraid of Baroness" Shipwreck said absently.

"With good reason, and remind me never have a drink with you. So I guess in his drunken stupor he slipped about attacking the convoy?" Bonnie asked.

"Yup. Two more shots he would spill his life story if he had not passed out on the bar…" he chuckled before he continues, "… but we were in a hurry. When Lars let it slip the attack was that day we barely got there, so we could not warn the convoy. And don't worry Flint, we didn't break cover, Lars won't point at us if we meet again"

Flint nodded satisfied with the sailor's explanation. "Moving on, where's the building located?"

"Just outskirt of the city" Gung-Ho pointed to a map on the table "but it's just Shipwreck said, it will not be easy to sneak in without alerting those inside"

Flint nodded, stood up and the he turns to tell Snake Eyes to head there but sees the ninja has already gone. "I hate it when he does that" he muttered out loud, while Kim and the others were surprised, they had not notice the man had disappeared.

Flint walks up to the front standing next to Gung-Ho.

"While Snake Eyes scouts on the building, we will concentrate on Lars and the convoy"

"Doesn't Snake Eyes need back up?" Kim interrupted him.

"He can take care of himself Scarlett, the man is like a shadow. They won't see him coming. According to gathered intel, this was not the first convoy being attack, just the first to be done in public"

"General's right. They are escalating" Roadblock said out loud.

"Do we know who are investigating those attacks?"

Wade's face showed up on the screen "That's where I come in"

"Gung-Ho, Shipwreck meet Hi-Tech our newest information and tech expert" Flint introduces the two men to Hi-Tech.

"Haah, finally we got ourselves a tech savvy Joe" Shipwreck said.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Dial Tone's voice can be heard off screen.

"Ok Hi-Tech I want you to give me everything you can on the attacks" Flint told tech guru.

"Give me a moment…" he typed on his key board with fast precision "Done!"

"Damn! That's was fast" Ripcord said, he was impressed.

"According to reports, there had been number of crimes throughout Europe, related to stolen weapons and scientific equipments. But they were always discreet and out the view of the public" Hi-Tech said out loud while skimming through the reports on his screen.

"Who's leading the investigation?" Flint asked.

"There had been some toe stepping but it's finally decided that Interpol will take the cases with assistance from the US Military as long the cases are within Europe"

Flint nodded, seeing as most what was stolen or taken were projects funded by the US Military; they would assign one of their own to observe the investigation.

"Interpol had assigned one Agent Arashikage, first name… Yori!" H-Tech's eyes bulges when he read the name out loud.

"Yori?" that caught Kim by surprised. Hi-Tech had a picture of the woman shown on the screen next to his image. From what Kim sees Yori had change, her hair is shorter but she immediately recognizes the Japanese woman.

"You know her?" Flint was surprised yet again, as well as everyone in the ware house.

"She was an… acquaintance back in high school. The last time I saw her was... 5 years ago" Kim said, she was not about to tell them that Yori is also a highly trained ninja. Hi-Tech following Kim's lead said nothing, just nodded as if to confirm her words.

"Do you get the feeling we are going to meet more people Kim knows on a personal level?" Josh said absently to Bonnie whom just shrugs her shoulders.

"I just go with it" she quipped.

"I'm still wrapping my mind that ninjas actually exist", Ricpord thought everyone at Joes were joking when they said Snake Eyes is actually a living breathing honest to god ninja.

"Going around the world and helping around does let me meet new people" Kim reasoned.

Hi-Tech continues with his briefing "Ok to those who don't know, Yori Arashikage; born in Japan, joined Japan Police Force and her exemplary record earn a place in Interpol; graduated the top of her class, martial arts expert, intelligence gathering and … she also has experience as a finance clerk"

"She wears a badge, she fights and she balances your check book. A women with many talents" Duke said absently.

Ripcord puts an arm over his friend's shoulder and smirked "Careful Duke sound likes you have a thing for her"

"Oh shut up"

"Then she's our way in, I'll go meet her, then she will tell us about the investigations" Kim exclaimed.

"Hold your horses Scarlett. We need to know if we can trust her" Flint cuts in.

"I vouch for her Flint, Yori is someone we can trust and she knows how to keep a secret"

"Your trust aside, I need more information. Hi-Tech what else you can tell me about her?" Flint turns to Hi-Tech.

"Says here, Yori had an exceptional agent during her first year on Interpol and had solved a number of cases. However the last two years she had earned a reputation among her colleagues who nicknamed her …'La Guigne' " Hi-Tech said haltingly on the French word; obviously he cannot find the meaning.

"The Jinx? That's harsh" Gung-Ho commented. Kim nodded in agreement, even though she was not close with Yori but she knows enough she unwarranted to be labeled that.

"It seems after the untimely death of her first partner, she had been assigned new partners one after another. Each had accidents on duty while Yori escaped unscathed. Their IA started an investigation but they could not find anything that implemented her, so they closed the investigation stating the accidents were just accidents. That's when she labeled as 'La Guigne' and no one want to be partnered with her"

"It seems 5 years does change person" Flint was toneless but his words had a hint of smirk in it. Kim was angered and even thought he is the team leader; she's someone whom does not back down from an argument.

"Warrrant Officer, with due respect, we're the intelligence officer, and we're here to complete a mission" Kim stated strongly.

"So don't tell us how to do our job" Bonnie said in a professional tone but glare of daggers from her eyes is enough to set Flint straight.

Coincidently Hi-Tech regain their attentions. "Hang on" he puts one hand over his ear, "I've got General Hawk on the line"

The General's face pops up on the monitor screen. The Joes immediately stood attention. "Sir!" They can see from the background the General is calling from a moving transport.

"Joes I got a piece of info on that convoy, they were transporting the PDVI" he stated, his eyes stayed on Kim.

Kim palmed her face and groaned. She had thought this part of her past was long gone and forgotten. Of all things to steal, why that particular device, especially when she thought that thing no longer exist. The others were puzzled by Kim's reaction, except for Bonnie whom looks at her with sadness and empathy.

Seeing their bafflement Hawk lets Kim explain. She walks to the monitor and faces them.

"PDVI; acronym for Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer is a Pandora's Box; literally" she took a calming breath before she continues "Before I joined Global Justice, the PDVI was one of things villains would steal for their schemes or plans of world domination. No bigger than a canister, the device can be used from powering a city to bends reality. 3 years ago I was one of the security detail that to transport the device"

She then turns towards Hawk. "I was told the thing was dismantled and destroyed" Kim glared at Hawk. He looks away as if guilty.

"Higher authorities deem the device is too valuable to be scraped, so they had it stored. When they decided to transfer it to a more secure facility, the convoy was attack. As of now it is house in a top secret storage facility" he explained.

"Director knows about this?" she asked, referring to Betty Director, head of GJ, the woman whom had sanctioned the mission.

"You have to go up with her Scarlett" he said cryptically, before he signed off.

The room filled with silence as the rest of team watch Kim stared at the blank screen. She took a deep breath and exhales sharply, she turns to Flint.

"They are after the PDVI and god knows what they will do once they get their hands on it. We do this our way and say Yori is our best bet to get what we need" Kim said to Flint, laying out what they must do.

"Alright" he agreed "Scarlett, Lady Jaye and Duke will go meet Agent Arashikage" Then he turns to the others "Gung-Ho, you bring Roadblock and Ripcord and go what you can find more from Lars, we might lucky again"

"But-" Shipwreck starts to protest, thinking Flint left him out. And he hopes to be a part of the female Joes' team. Flint points a finger at the sailor.

"You stay here where I can keep my eye on you"

Flint pulls out a file and gave it to Scarlett, Lady Jaye, Duke and Ripcord.

"I had Hi-Tech whip up your aliases before coming here. Since you are going to see your friend might as well use these, memorize them."

Kim read the name of her alias, her eyes bulges and her head whip back facing Flint, giving him a nasty look.

"You must be joking!"

* * *

**August 24, 1512 **

**Interpol Paris Branch Office,**

**Paris, France**

"Yori you've been working too hard, how about you take a break and we go get some late lunch. I know this great place that just open" Vincent said sitting at the corner of Yori's table while she skimming through paper work.

"I've got a lot of papers to go through Falcone-san" she said and motions to the stack of files on her desk. She tiredly yawns; she had been working since yesterday

"Just let me get you a cup of coffee then" he got up and went to the coffee room.

Yori returns her attention back to her work; 'There had been sightings of Baroness recently throughout Europe but most frequent is one small country of Ro-'. Her trail of thought is interrupted by the sound of her personal cell phone. 'Curious not many know my number and the ID is block' she thought as she looks at the small screen.

"Bonjour. Agent Arashikage parle" she answered.

Yori brows hit her hairline when she recognizes who was at the other line.

"Yes" she spoke in English, "There's a cafe about two blocks away, we will meet there"

Yori grabs her coat walks out, moments later Lieutenant Falcone walks in carrying two steaming mugs of coffee. "Where did she go?" he said out loud, looking at the empty table.

* * *

**Cafe Diem **

Kim sat at the café with a cup of latte in her hand. When she came the place was pack with customers but now the numbers starts to dwindle. She took a sip while she waited for Yori to arrive. At the back of her mind, she was still irritated with what had happened yesterday. The target of her anger is one Warrant Officer Flint!

"Shimmer down Kim, we can see you boiling all the way here. You don't want to scare the other customers away" Bonnie's voice can be heard through the small plug inside Kim's ear.

Bonnie and Josh stood at a shop across the street, mingling with the crowd. Anyone looking will they were just an ordinary couple of tourists on vacation, admiring the sights.

"Easy for you to say" Kim whispered making sure the cup obscures her mouth from the customers, or else they will wonder why she was talking to herself.

"Are you still mad at Flint for giving you your alias yesterday" Bonnie said with amusement her voice, Kim can even hear Josh chuckling in the background. When she had read the name of her alias on this assignment, she was torn from tearing the file to punch Flint in the face; thinking this was some sick joke.

"Cut the chatter people" Flint cuts in, he and Shipwreck stayed at the warehouse, monitoring everything. He assigned Gung-Ho to bring Roadblock and Ripcord to investigate on Lars. "Scarlett is your friend on visual yet? And use codenames!"

"Affirmative Flint" Kim answered.

"Yeah yeah" Bonnie said insolently.

"Roger that" Josh confirmed.

Something caught her attention at the corner of her eye, she turns and immediately sees Yori walking up to the café; her red coat was easily noticeable among the crowd. "I see her"

Kim stood up and waved to Yori, getting her attention. At first the Japanese woman did not recognize her immediately. Kim had her tied into a braid and wore glasses, and with Bonnie's help, had make up change her skin tone. Then Yori smiled in recognition. She walks up to Kim and when she got close they gave each other a friendly hug and kisses to the cheek.

"Bonjour!" Yori greets loudly and then she whispered so only Kim can hear "I almost did not recognize you Kim-san" From Kim's appearance, she straight away know this was not a social call.

"If anyone asks my name is Shana O'Hara" Kim cringed inwardly saying the name of her alias "A friend from the States" she whispered to Yori's ear.

When they separated, Yori had a mirthful expression on her face. Kim swore, she is going to strap both Flint and Wade on the next rocket to the sun. She has the right connections to make it so.

Yori took a control breath before she replied, "The name suits you O'Hara-san" she then gave out a soft chuckle.

'Forget the rocket, I'll skin them alive!' Kim thought to herself. She then asked Yori "I'm surprised you know what it significantly meant"

"The novel was one of my favorite English literatures" Yori explained as both woman sat down. The waitress came to take Yori's order.

"You already know this is not a personal visit" Kim said as the waitress left, she discreetly taps to her right ear, where she placed her com plug. Yori nodded her understanding.

"Us meeting here in secret and not through official channels means this is not just any covert operation" Yori said; it was more a statement than a question.

"Yes and I cannot tell you who I'm working for right now. Not yet" Kim trust Yori and Yori knows this but right now both work for different organization.

"I understand. If you were anyone else, I would be skeptical and untrusting Ki- Shana-san" Yori nodded in understanding, she almost slip by saying Kim's name.

"My team has an operation here in Paris; we are looking into a terrorist group, above all one woman in particular"

Yori quickly deduce whom Kim was referring to "The Baroness?"

Kim smiled, everything on Yori's files are accurate. She easily deduce what her missions. They kept quiet when the waitress returns with Yori's order of cup of tea.

"Merci" Yori thanked the waitress, she took a sip of her tea before she continues "Anastasia Cisarovna had been on Interpol watch list, my list, for quite some time but she always seems to be slither her way out"

Kim considered of telling Yori of spies in various government agencies, finally decided to tell her anyway. When she told her what her team had been briefed. Kim saw neither retaliation of her statement nor even a verbal disagreement from Yori; only the expression understanding on her face.

"I suspected she had an insider or someone on her payroll. Every time a case that involves or even mentions the Baroness, we hit stone wall. When we are close on her, she seems to know when to escape. You must have read that my first partner had died" Kim only nodded.

"He died in a car accident; drove it off a cliff. According to the coroner's report his alcohol levels were too high"

"You think its foul play?"

"Pierre never drinks outside of home and he never drove at night." Yori stated her partner's name and his habits. "The day before he died, we were working on a case; he said to me he had found something that would explain everything. However before he could told me what it is, he was found dead the next day"

"Did you found out what he uncovered?" Kim asked.

"Bits and pieces but enough to find out that whoever Baroness is working for, that person have deep endowment and longer reach"

They sat there in silence for a moment and sipping their drinks. In Kim's head, she is processing all what Yori had shared.

"All the more reason to get to the Baroness; we need your help Yori. We need to know everything you have on the resent activities involving her in Europe"

Yori sat in silence, deep in thought. She then stood up and left money for their drinks on the table.

"Let's take a walk Shana-san" cryptically, Kim followed her.

Kim and Yori didn't speak until they were about a block from the café.

"Is it safe to conclude this is not or in part a Global Justice's operations? Your group is small because you feared to trust the wrong people with important information" Yori stated, based on what little information she deduced.

Kim nodded. Impress again by Yori's sharp mind.

"I will help you but in return I want all the information you already have and those in the future of a person working alongside Baroness"

"Who?"

"The one called Stormshadow" she said as matter of fact.

"Why do you want him?" Kim asked. She thought this must be something to do with her being a ninja.

"He is the man responsible for the death of my cl- family member" Yori nearly forgot that Kim is wired; the secret of Yamanouchi must be kept safe "Before I go into detail of what I know. I must start from the beginning, and it must be heard for your ears only. I'll leave it to you what you will inform your superiors"

Kim nodded and she discreetly outs a finger over her ear.

"Scarlett to base, I'm going radio silence" Kim said without waiting for confirmation, and then she pulled out the plug out and tucks it in her pocket. A great satisfaction came over her face; she could imagine the frustration on Flint's face.

* * *

**Unmarked Warehouse**

**GI Joe's temporary command**

Flint and Shipwreck had monitored everything from the warehouse; occasionally Polly would screech or pester Shipwreck, which irritated him no end. However at the moment, it was the Warrant Officer is not happy and verbally showing it.

"Scarlett wait! Maintain radio con- Damn it! What's she doing?" only the sound of static answered Flint, he then looks at Shipwreck "This was not we discussed!"

"Maybe she's improvising. She's the GJ Special Agent" he offered.

"Aawk! Do her job! Do her job!" Polly shriek on Shipwreck's shoulder.

"Lady Jaye! Duke! Maintain visual on them but keep your distance" Flint ordered, he can already feel a monster headache coming on.

XXX

"Now we can talk safely without anyone from my team eavesdropping" Kim informs Yori "but my team will keep us under watch"

"It will be sufficing, Shana-san" Yori said, "You remember the true purpose of the Yamanouchi school?"

Kim nodded "It's in secret a ninja training school. Ron told me your family was in charge of the school" she felt a brief stab of pain when mentioned Ron and then remembers an elderly teacher of said school.

"My condolence on Master Sensei's passing, and Yori I'm sorry I only learned about two weeks after Ron's funeral"

"No apology is necessary Shana-san. To the public Master Sensei's death was not supposed to be known" she explained. Then she had a solemn look when she said, "That's in part what I'm about to tell you. My clan was among the oldest and the most influential clan in Yamanouchi. It was through Master Sensei's decision to let Ron-san came to Japan to trained and sharpen his skill"

Kim nodded, she remembers four years ago when Ron told her that Master Sensei had asked him to come to Yamanouchi to continue his training. Ron was eager when he told her, even though she was reluctant at first until he explained this would helped them in the saving the world gig in long run. She agreed. Since then he had been to Japan three times; including the trip four years ago.

"Ron-san made an impressive progress honing his skills and abilities; which would took others years to master. He also had befriended my older male cousin, the heir of the Arashikage clan" Yori look at Kim at the corner of her eye when she said this. Seeing no recollection from her, she continues her story.

"They immediately hit it off as your American style would say. Ron-san with his quirky American style humor and my cousin's appreciation to everything Western; fast bike and sharp fashion sense" she smiled in remembrance before demeanor turn sour.

They've stopped walking and found themselves standing at a bridge over a river.

"However, Ron-san's achievements had cause conflict within Yamanouchi School and the Arashikage clan. A small group believed Ron-san should not be allowed to train in our ways and must be drive out. They've voiced their 'concerns' but my uncle, Master Sensei wave them away"

"The second time Ron-san returns to Yamanouchi, they once again hope to change Master Sensei's decision. Rejected, they decided to take more drastic measure. One night, a band of the older students led by some of the misguided instructors came to the Arashikage compound. Their intent; to force Master Sensei to change his verdict or kill the entire Arashikage household and take over the Yamanouchi"

"In their arrogance and pride, they did not estimated the combine might of a Master and top three Yamanouchi students thwart their coup. In their defeat they were exiled"

Kim was surprised hearing this, Ron had not told her. Seeing her bafflement, Yori reassured the red head, "Master Sensei had told Ron-san not to burden or alarmed you Kim-san" using Kim's real name instead her alias. Yori gave her reassuring smile before she continues.

"I thought that was the darkest day in Yamanouchi's history" a tear glides down Yori's cheek "but the darkest day was a year later"

Kim's breath stopped, it was when Ron had gone to the Yamanouchi the third time before the incident that caused his life.

"The coup had failed but it had left doubt and envy within my cousin's heart. Rumors and hearsay of Ron-san to took over my cousin's place as heir circulated" Yori into Kim's eyes "It was not true but the words had plagued his thoughts throughout the time Ron-san was with us. Master Sensei was killed shot by an arrow bearing my cousin's personal markings"

In Kim's mind something connected; the story and Yori's family name.

"Arashikage… Stormshadow. Stormshadow is your cousin" Kim said in revelation.

Yori nodded solemnly, "And you've met my cousin Kim-san. His name was Hirotaka"

* * *

**Not far away**

Bonnie and Josh observed as both women were on the bridge overlooking the river. They had followed them for about two blocks when they stopped. When they realize Kim and Yori won't be moving any time soon, Bonnie suggested observing from one of the cafes with second storied balcony for higher vantage point. Josh followed the lead of the more experience covert intelligence expert.

As they watched their marks, they were making casual conversations as they take turns observing Kim and Yori. They were chatting about happened to most of the high school friends when Josh suddenly came out an unexpected statement.

"Kim is pretty shaken by this PDVI deal" he said casually.

Bonnie were caught by surprised but years learning from acting school in New York and experiences as one of Global Justice covert intelligence agent kept her cool.

"Oh. What do you mean?" she said casually feigning ignorance.

Josh gave her an amusement look "Come on Bonnie, I've might not known Kim long enough but I dated her so I know the signs that she is upset about something. She was upset when General Hawk told us what was being transported by that convoy, and when I saw your expression know what's it all about"

Bonnie sat in silence pondering what she should do next.

"When I first joined Global Justice; after going through physical and psychological evaluation, the training and memorizing the SOPs, they partnered me with K" Bonnie smiled reminiscing "At first I was snubbed but along the way we got over it. Around the same time I read the mission she and he was on"

"It was the day he died aint it?" Josh said softly. Bonnie nodded.

Suddenly they saw movement, Kim and Yori walk in separate directions. Bonnie pulled out a small binocular.

"Well whatever Yori had said must be something, Kim look upset" she commented.

* * *

**The Safehouse**

The building was rundown and looks like it's ready to be demolish. No one would realize it was used as a safe house by one terrorist organization. Concealed and place security cameras and motions sensor are strewed all over the perimeter of the building. Anyone who tries to sneak or ambush the building would be easily detected by those within. Those inside know they are safe.

There were about a dozen men within the building; four men were assigned on guard duty. The four men wore blue uniforms and black masks were playing deck of cards, empty bottles and snacks are all over the table they are playing; small amounts of cash are in the middle.

"Three of Queens hah! Pay up!" one of them shouted. Two of them paid what they due, except for the fourth whom frantically patting his uniform.

"You guys have seen my wallet?"

"Come on, you thinking me for a fool, 'seen my wallet'. Yeah right!" the winner huffed as he collects his winnings.

"No really. I think I lost my wallet" the man wailed.

"Things are getting lost recently. Some of the files are missing" one of the man offered an explanation.

"See. The place is so rundown, it is a dump, and stuffs are disappearing. Maybe its rats!"

"You are blaming rats for MY money that you owe me" the winner glared at him.

"Come on, it's not like I want to not pay you. We all got payed for the last job right? I'm good for it" he said.

Suddenly the commutation console, a large monitor bolted to the wall, beeped. This cause the four men feel with dread. There was only one person they know who would call them.

"Answer it!" One of them hissed.

"Whose turn was it?"

"It was mine last time. You answer it"

The winner, encourage by his winnings, stood up. "I'll get it! All of you are bunch of babies" he laughed. The moment he reached the console, he paled. He answered it. The Baroness's face pops up on the screen.

"What took you so long you fools!" she shouted over the com.

"Apologize Baroness" he saluted, "We were… doing our patrol" he tried to give the woman an explanation.

From her expression she knows the man did not do just that, normally she would have the man punished but she dismissed it. "No matter. Your location is compromised; one of our spies had informed me the Joes are in your area. Evacuate now!"

"What about the convoy Baroness? We still have not-" Baroness cuts him off.

"That mission had been given to another. Leave now and destroy everything!" she ordered before signing off.

The man turns to his colleagues "You heard the lady! Let's move!"

Instantly the place is buzz with activity. Men taking what not bolted down and destroy what does, making sure not to leave anything important behind. If they do, they have to answer to their raven hair superior. None of them wants that.

Unknown to Baroness and those in the room, a pair of eyes behind a black tinted visor had been watching from the shadows.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

**Top Secret Storage Facility**

**Outskirts of Paris **

Corporal Cleotis Dobbs had change little over the years, still had the thin and scrawny build, large round ears and wear those thick glasses. Uncoordinated and physically unsuitable for combat, he had been assigned to guard top secret facilities.

At first, he thought he would not go beyond the rank of Private. Fortunately, after being kidnapped by the formerly-evil Doctor Drakken and assisted Kim Possible in hampered his plans. With the good word from the red head heroine, he had been promoted to Corporal. When his superior offers a position in top secret storage facility in Paris, he quickly took it.

Now, even though he still performs the same duty he did years ago, Corporal Dobbs is happy with his life.

"See you next week Dobbs" Dobbs didn't look back who had said it but he did wave absently, he was in a hurry. At the end of shift, Dobbs cheerfully clocks out; his request for a few days leave has come through and he will spend R&R in the city of Paris. If he is lucky, meet the locals.

He took a quick stop at the facility's barracks to grab his duffle bags before heading for the next military truck heading into the city. Less than half hour later, the truck stops not far where he had reserved a room of a cheap hotel. His corporal salary can go so far.

The night had already set in by the time he checks in at the counter and receiving the key, he head to his room. The room had a single bed, a bathroom and cheap television. He turns the lights on but the room still in darkness. Cursing under his breath, he walks in trying to find the phone; this is what he gets for renting a room in a shady hotel. Half way in he thought there was another person in the room.

His eyes squinted in the shadows; sure enough he can see the outline of a man sitting by the wall, away from the windows. His gut is screaming telling to turn around and ran as far his skinny legs can take him. He ignores it, mustering his courage he confront the stranger.

"Wh- who are you?" Dobbs failed to sound brave.

"You don't know?" the man said in amusement as he stood and walks up to Dobbs. The man's voice sounds awfully familiar to him. Dobbs wanted to move but somehow his body failed to comply, even as the man reached out remove his spectacles off his face. At that moment the lights in the room turns on.

Dobbs can hardly see without his glasses but that up close, he can easily see the man's face. And what he sees shocked him.

The man puts on the spectacles; he gave Dobbs a sinister smile.

"I'm you" the man said in Dobbs voice and face.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

The story on how Master Sensei died will be more detail in KP: GIJoe – Snake Eyes: Declassified. Sometime after this fic is finished (I predict sometime next year…the latest… hopefully… maybe… let's see how it goes)

Need only one guess who has Dobb's face.


End file.
